Life In Seireitei's Squad 11
by im ur misconception
Summary: ASK B4 ADDING TO C2s. Reposted to FFN. Kagome wishes the jewel out of existence. Now Kagomes dead & Buddha himself is giving her another chance. Warning her there would come opportunity. This leads her on a whole new adventure in Rukongai and Seireitei. Just how will her life turn out? Will she find Romance? Pairing won't be revealed until later chapters.
1. Important Notice, Please Read

This notice is important (to me), and I would like it if you, the readers/reviewers, who have taken the time to show interest in the story/transformative work I have posted would as well. Because of what I am addressing, I feel it is important to me as a person, as well as every single person who uses or other such sites.

I have been a user of since 2003, and I was an unregistered user (no account) until 2008. So I have witnessed two purgings of people's stories/transformative works. And in that time, I have been a part of a few communities and forums, which made this site originally more unique, other than being one of the first sites to allow people to post their fictional pieces based on a fandom or genre they liked/loved. In the past few years that have been some issues cropping up that, well, don't belong.

The T.o.S of this site is specific on what is and is not accepted. Have I been a person who has posted something that broke the T.o.S? Yes. Have I (at some point) contributed to the toxicity and drama that happens in Forums, Communities, and the Fandoms? Yes. I own my mistakes and the things that came from them. Enough said, there is no need to dredge that backup.

The message I want to impart/share with all of you is this as it has become a growing problem on this site. And yes, I have taken the time to talk to my fellow Authors, whether in a fandom I am in or not, based on things I have seen/read here and on other places, but not limited to, like Reddit and other such sites. And that is people who think they are anonymous/faceless because they are on/using the internet.

While in some aspects, this is true, it does not give a person/human being/user of the right to be what is referred to as a Troll — thinking that there are no repercussions for them being faceless/anonymous (whether logged into their account or as a guest) and leaving what they "_deem_" as constructive Criticism on a fellow author/user story.

I think a lot of people forget that those who post the stories are consciously aware that by putting their/our works up on the internet on such sights as Fanfiction, Archive of our own, Wattpad ETC, that we are willingly making ourselves vulnerable. We are people with thoughts and feelings, thus receiving a review can be something that can make our day brighter, or completely tear us down and feel depressed or worse.

So let me clarify something. Let's start with something simple - Fanfiction and what it is! Fanfiction is a fictional piece of work, written by a person who is a fan of a specific fandom or genre. Thus they are taking creative liberties of an already existing piece of work and remaking it into something that is unique(ish) and creative to their own imagination and ideas. Whether it is canon or not. Whether it is Alternate Reality (in the canon universe) or Alternate Universe (a different world altogether).

Next would be Constructive Criticism and what that is and is not. Constructive Criticism is a written review by a fellow user/author, that is meant to be polite, and to state/point out if an author has made a mistake in their grammar (IE: Spelling and punctuation) or let the Author know that user/reviewer liked the story. The T.o.S. is very clear on this. It does state (I re-read them all before writing this) that they expect a person who is posting their stories/transformative works to the site to use some sort of Spell Checker, or google the words. Meaning this site does have a certain standard it would ideally like to uphold.

Good Constructive Criticism (whether done in a review or a PM [Private Message]) would let the Author know how you the user/reviewer feels about the story/transformative work you just read. Using words/phrases like "_I noticed_" or "_At this point, I got lost because point "A' didn't seem to connect to point 'B'._" These are acceptable, and show you the user/reviewer are being respectful of the Author's work, as well as implementing things that all humans learn (no matter their culture, ethnicity, or religion) growing up: Manners, Morals, and Common Sense (it isn't a mythical creature people).

Bad Constructive Criticism (hardly done via PM) is where a user/reviewer stated their opinion that is not useful in improving work. Opinions are fine, everyone has them just like armpits and assholes, but they can stink just as badly, and be very hurtful. When a review is left telling an Author that their story is crap (which no one has the right to do that, it is rude), or that they need to change something in "_**THEIR**_" story because _**you**_ the user/reviewer doesn't like it, and doesn't suit **_your_** needs, then it's bad constructive criticism.

By telling an Author they need to change "_**THEIR**_" story/transformative work, you are taking away their right to express themselves. Think about how you would feel if you had such a review? Because those who post things like that don't stop to think about the Author's feelings, or precisely what they could be going through In Real Life. The net leaves us, the users, faceless and anonymous, true. Won't deny it. But by using that, you are not seeing other users as individuals, thus making it okay in you the user/reviewers mind okay to be a troll, say hurtful things which are harassment and bullying.

And on the net, when you bully someone via some form of social media (this site does count as this because of the forums and communities it allows for like-minded individuals to gather) is called Cyberbullying. And no, again, I am not just throwing this out there. I have taken the time in the last two months to do my research both on the net, local libraries in my own state (each state/country has a slightly different take on Cyberbullying laws, look them up it is good to know what your state/country does to those who are found guilty) and talking with Lawyers about this subject.

No, this does not make me an expert, but relatively well versed and armed and ready just in case I catch hell and hate from you, my fellow users, who are reading this and have made it this far. I can attest that for most states in the US if a person is found guilty of Cyberbullying, they can pay a fine up to $5,000USD and have what they say and do monitored on the net or get jail time.

I believe that each person/user has the right to be respected. If you, the user/reviewer, read a story you know you won't like because of a pairing, a character, or the premise of the story, then I will automatically label you as a self-flagellating masochist. You are only upsetting yourself by reading a story with things you know you don't like. And thus think that because you have done so, it gives you the right to act like a savage with no morals, manners, or common sense and rip another person, who is the author of what you read, to shreds to soothe your own ego.

I can honestly say that at one point or another I have told authors' their story wasn't for me after reading a chapter or two to be sure. But never have I told the Author of what I have read that their works are crap, or that they need to change _**"THEIR"**_ work to suit my needs, or that they should go off and kill themselves. Yes, those people exist. One is in the Fairy Tail Fandom (those who are familiar with this person give a nod) who doesn't like a particular character and then proceeds to tell the Author (using deplorable grammar nonetheless) to step in front of a car, or that the Author is a retard (followed by a string of descriptive explicative). And yes, I have had this person, in recent months, leave reviews like that.

When I get reviews like that (I will be candid about this), yes, it hurts, but I take a screenshot of it before deleting (if it is a guest review) and then I block that user from leaving reviews (if they are signed into their account). Then I share it with some of my fellow authors (who all have at one point or another been targeted by this trolling Cyberbully, and we laugh. Because well, it's stupid for us. Again, I label people who read stuff that they know has things they don't like as masochists. And I don't presume to understand or even guess at what is going on in their minds in real life. Maybe they are being bullied IRL and want to take it out on someone, again thinking that they can remain faceless and anonymous, which is a sad fact.

Because there are things called an IP address which this site does track and can be traced back to the user who is abusing others, this leads us to two things that were added to the site years ago: the "Report" button and the "Block" feature. Both were implemented to help maintain and control the website so that the Administrators and Owner were not overrun with claims from the Authors/Users about other Authors/Users. Quite literally, a few years ago, I asked the Admins about these features after a year-long sabbatical from the site due to my health, both physical and mental.

This is what I was told: they felt the users should be mature enough to know the T.o.S and follow them, but if they stumbled across a user who didn't, then they now had the right/power to hit that button on a story that breaks the T.o.S clearly defined rules. And that the Block feature was instigated so that they didn't have to stop with updates, Server maintenance, coding, etc. (all essential and difficult stuff even with degrees, because it is continually changing) to review the complaints about users being trolls, harassing other users and bullying them. Again that leads to Cyberbullying and is a huge no-no.

If a User/Author blocks another User/Author/Reviewer, it doesn't mean that they are weak-willed, need to grow a backbone, or get thicker skin. It just means that they don't want to deal with BS that is being laid at their feet by another person. A person who has no respect or consideration for their fellow human/user of the site. These insults I have listed above have been tossed at me, which means that the person took offense to me not liking them, telling me what I had to change in my story to suit _**thei****r**_ damn needs. Or telling me that if I am to use phrases from another language to study that language and not _**FUCK**_ it up.

I laughed wholeheartedly, and when I need a good laugh, I go back look at that review(Like I said I take screenshots of such reviews to laugh at). I may not speak the Japanese Language, but I have friends who live in Japan that I have asked, as well as work my local Anime Convention and have access to our foreign guests to ask questions. My day was made one year meeting the creators of Naruto and One Piece and getting to sit in a private panel for staff and ask questions with my fellow staffers. A word in another language, depending on the traditional and/or slang use, can have many different meanings. And let's not forget that other cultures outside of the USA have words that are for everyday use, but when in a religious context mean something else — making Language a beautiful thing!

This marks the end of my little rant, for this is what this whole thing is. I refuse to change anything I have stated in this rant because it is _my_ opinion, _my_ thoughts. And I am entitled to them, just like each of you who have taken the time to actually care and read all this.

Sincerely,

Im Ur Misconception

PS - For the record, I have had a death threat given to me back in 2008 when I first started writing fanfiction. The very first story I posted was a fandom that is still going strong today, but is a lot more lenient about the pairings: Yu-Gi-Oh! Back then, I did something taboo: I put an OC (original character) into my story, just for starters. The pairings for my story also weren't one of the three or four that were **"_allowed_"** back then. IE: Yami/Kaiba, Yugi/Kaiba, Yugi/Tea, or the rare pairing, Kaiba/Joey Wheeler(Junichi). The person who delivered the death threat via review was very graphic in how they explained they were going to hack my account, ruin my life, hunt me down and defile me, before leaving me staked out in the middle of whatever backwater, inbred, redneck town I was to be covered in their fecal matter(I was told that they were banned completely and forever from via IP Address). I was scared (Cyberbullying was not a thing at the time, and I had little to no knowledge about hacking). I almost stopped writing, but having two sisters that are lawyers, a grandmother who was the secretary for a District Attorney for ten years, and my family (all who helped me fix this). They gave me support, and I stayed an Author here, sharing my work and growing as a writer. So, it is hilarious to me, as a person who has suffered health problems, severe depression and attempted suicide due to bullies as a young teen, then an abusive husband, that I now find people telling me to get a thicker skin or grow a backbone funny.


	2. Ch 01

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or its characters; that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Bleach or its characters; that right belongs to **

**Tite Kubo.**

* * *

She opened her eyes, only to blink them a few times. All around her was a mix of White and Black. Neither bleeding into the other as she floated. It had Kagome feeling nervous, on edge, and wanting to scream aloud. What the heck was happening? She just made her wish on the damned jewel. She wished it out of existence.

"That is exactly the problem, Shikon no Miko."

Jerking her head around, she found her body spun in response, reminding Kagome that she was floating. And as she turned a perfect 360 degrees, she didn't see a single thing. But she knew she heard a voice. One that had her head felt as if it would burst.

"Calm yourself, child of man."

Narrowing blue eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest, huffing. This was not amusing. And it was only furthering to confuse and incense her. If this was some type of practical joke by the universe, well, it could shove it. She just wanted a happy ending. Did she not do enough to get at least to spend a few months at the very least with her friends?

"You did. But that is not the problem. Your wish was."

Growling low in her throat, she was sure she would have shocked Sesshomaru. Just how was her wish the problem? She wished that it didn't exist anymore. It was neither a truly selfish wish or selfless... it more or less was in that gray area between, right?

"_No. Your wish was truly selfless... But you wished the jewel away; hence you are here in the ether._"

This had her groaning. Still not getting what this voice was saying. In fact, she was finding it rather rude that whoever the voice belonged to didn't show themselves to her. Hadn't they ever heard of basic manners? And what did they mean by the ether? Was she dead? No, that couldn't be, right?

"_Yes, you are right; I am being rude. Forgive me, Shikon no Miko. And you are. You wished it to be so._"

This had her jaw-dropping open as what the voice said hit like a mack truck, at 4 pm on a Sunday afternoon. Her wish... the jewel... that only she could keep pure. It was a bit hard for her to wrap her head around, but this meant that she was... there was just no possible way that was true.

"_Oh, it is very true. You were never Kikyo's reincarnation. You were Midoriko's. And you know full well that the jewel held her soul. But because it contained Mugatshui, it couldn't ever fully be reborn... until you child._"

This had her stomach bottoming out as the white and black parted and revealed a towering figure who was in an open robe with a bald head and a rather protruding stomach. She was not ignorant. Kagome knew who she was before and quickly shifted herself, so she was bowing at the waist before Buddha himself.

"_Now, now, you don't have to do that. You bore a heavy burden, child of man. You can still have your chance at a life you want. Though, you will always be the jewel," Buddha said, his gaze reflecting nothing but patience_.

Kagome went still at what he was offering, but she knew that there had to be a catch somewhere. So, she stayed silent and dared to give the God before her a long, hard, expectant look. She knew he was scanning her thoughts. Had been, as she had not spoken aloud as of yet.

"_hahaha... you are very amusing. And have learned to be shrewd,_" Buddha laughed. "_You are right; there is a catch. You will not be human. You will be a spirit. And will go to a place that is called Rukongai. From there, what you choose in choices will dictate your life._"

Once more, Kagome narrowed her eyes as she looked at the God before her. This was not a bad situation, compared to what he could be doing to her life. But Buddha was mostly benevolent. She was always striving for peace and balance. A thing Kagome had to maintain at all times due to what, not who she was. Just that she felt awkward about being unprotected, Kagome knew she was a magnet for trouble.

"_Oh ho ho ho... You little child of man, you are hilarious," Buddha laughed at her. "You will not be without the ability to protect yourself. In fact, I intended for you to keep all your memories of your previous life, as well as all those powers. Because it will grant you access to a door to further expand them, I said you will be a spirit, Kagome. And you won't be a priestess, but the opportunity to further yourself will come quickly, should you take it._"

Again she felt there was something he wasn't telling her. But she let it slide as she nodded her head. The moment she did, the world bled gray, and Buddha vanished. Pain washed through her person, drawing a pain-filled gasp from her as she landed hard. The sound of people around filtering in as she lay where she had fallen. Feeling the curious gazes wash over her person. It was par for the course; she was a plaything for the gods.

_**TBC!**_


	3. Ch 02

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or it's characters, that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Bleach or it's characters, that right belongs to Tite Kubo.**

**Author's Notes: I have a pairing in mind, but I am not going to list it at all until after it is revealed in the story itself. So if you **_**do not**_ **like that, I politely ask you to**_**turn around**_ **and **_**leave now**__**.**_ **Because I don't see the point in you **_**wasting your time and mine**_**.**

* * *

It had been a few months since her arrival in the Rukongai. And other than her just dropping out of the sky, literally, everyone was friendly and accepting of her. Putting Kagome at ease as she was given a small one-bedroom house. She had easily found work. She knew quite a bit about herbs, salves, and healing in general. Which she was not ashamed of doing for those that really needed.

Heck, the first time she had used her Reiki to heal, it had been on a child. He reminded her of her little brother. He fell and broke his leg badly. The bone had burst through the skin, leaving him a bloody mess. Not one to be shy about this, she had made her way over and pushed the people out of the way. Knelt and soothed the boy before telling him to bite on his yukata.

From there, she had pushed the bone back into his leg. Then she grabbed a small bottle of homemade antiseptic and cleaned the wound. The poor kid had passed out, while everyone around her just watched in shock. Though it went to amazement and loud stage whispers as she did what came naturally, calling her Reiki to her hands, enjoying the pale lilac glow, and healed the boy to almost perfection. She was feeling the exhaustion that came from it.

She had almost passed out. But then again, her ability to heal would draw attention to herself. And in a week after the day of that first healing, she had laid down the law on what she would and wouldn't do as it drained her. Then someone had tried to abscond with her. Quickly they found out that she could do much more than heal. And it had pleased Kagome that she didn't need subjugation beads to drop someone. Nope, she just had to focus and concentrate her Reiki and pound the offending ass into the ground.

From there, like clockwork, the _thugs_ of the Rukongai tried to browbeat her, harm others due to her refusal. And each time she got in their face and showed them just what her wrath was like. All while making a name for herself. Yeah, now the consequences were being laid at her doorstep. A Captain from the Seireitei was sitting across from her, sipping mint tea she had made while she thought about the offer.

Of course, she had learned that those with the spiritual pressure or powers like her would be scouted to join the 13 courts as an officer. A Soul Reaper. This was not a joke, yet she had a feeling, like with Buddha, that there was more not being said. And it had her smiling softly. The man before her was rather intriguing. Blond hair that was cropped about his chin, brown eyes that seemed impassive, though when he spoke, it was as if he was levity personified. Rather amusing mix in her mind.

"So, Miss Higurashi, what do you say?"

She was sighing as she leaned back on her feet. Which was starting to have sharp pinprick tingling sensations from sitting seiza for so long? Closing her eyes as she let her mind shift through all he had proposed. Before recalling that Buddha had said that an opportunity would present itself quickly to her. Meaning this was it.

"I have one condition, Captain Hirako," she said, her voice soft as she opened her eyes to look at him.

The way his mouth opened before shutting it told her he was not expecting that. So, waiting until he shook his head for her continue. Kagome hardened her gaze and pinned him to the ground. Glad that she had paid attention to how Sesshomaru did it. Though she knew she was still hundreds of years to early to make it fear-inducing.

"I want to still be able to come to the Rukongai and heal those here. They are not treated... too badly here, but they have no real healers. And I love doing this," she stated bluntly.

When his brown eyes opened wide and about popped out of his face, Kagome was sure that he hadn't expected that.

"Can I take a moment and contact... the head of the Seireitei to ask if this is an allowable condition?" he said.

When she nodded, Kagome picked up her cup of tea to hide her smile. She was pretty damn sure that no one had ever given a condition before. And if they had, not like this. She was basically telling him and the rest of the Seireitei they could go fuck themselves if she didn't get her way. While her instincts told her that Seireitei wanted her because she had power... power that they wanted to keep tabs on. Which they'd be unable to do if she remained in Rukongai.

It didn't take long before the Captain came back. His eyes a bit glazed as he looked down at her. She just stayed silent and patiently waited as he sunk back to the mat on her dirt floor. As the seconds ticked by.

"You... you have been granted your condition. But you will be under watch while you are here. And it is to be limited to only once a week. Other than that... you must attend the Shinigami Academy," he said, his voice still dazed.

This had her laughing, making the poor man snap from his current state of being and looking at her as if he was seeing her for the first time. She leveled him with a look that had him stiffening.

"I will do as I am told to a point, Captain. But do not think I am an ignorant woman... I am well aware of the fact that you and those in the Seireitei want me where I can watch. Just in case my power proves to be dangerous," she said.

Slowly she stood up and walked over to the small sink on the back wall of her tiny home. She didn't have to see him to feel the way his aura was fluctuating around him violently. She had put him on edge and confused him at the same time. Glad that she was facing away so that he could collect himself, while she did her best not to laugh aloud and look like an insane woman. Though she was sure she was.

After a few seconds of silence, he spoke up, "Can you leave with me today? Or do you have to put your affairs in order?"

At this, Kagome slowly turned around and looked at him. She was letting a small, playful smile dance across her lips. She internally debated on giving him and the others a hard time, before tossing it to the side.

"I can leave today. I do not own much. Only been here three or is it four months now?" Kagome pondered aloud. "I just need to tell two people that I have accepted your deal and that every Sunday, I can come back and heal the people."

Flashing him a brilliant smile as she finished speaking, Kagome saw his cheeks pink just a little. Just like InuYasha had done when she smiled that same smile at him. A new adventure for her was waiting, and this was one door she would not allow to close. There was a purpose here. She could feel it deep in her bones. It called to her soul that she had a destiny once more if she followed through.

_**TBC!**_


	4. Ch 03

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or it's characters, that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Bleach or it's characters, that right belongs to Tite Kubo.**

* * *

She frowned as she sat there with the others in her class. Her blue eyes narrowed as she looked down at her Zanpaku-to. It was being obstinate. Then again, she couldn't fault it for that personality. The spirit residing in it had to be a fucking joke of Buddha's. But then again, she did wonder about having protection. Just... she hadn't...thought it would be...him. And it had her brow twitching as her instructor looked expectantly at her.

"I am sorry, Sensei, but he does not want... to cooperate," she muttered just loud enough to be heard.

This had her instructor looking at her with a bit of a worry. In the two years she had been in the Academy; she had to be careful. Right off the bat with the entrance exam, she had made waves before toning it back a bit. Though the damage had been done, she had been put into the second class after outright refusing the first. Accelerated learning was not her thing. Though it was nice to be in school again. And she had the opportunity to finish this time.

"Miss Higurashi, what do you think will help you get him to work with you?"

Looking up from her Zanpoku-to to her teacher, she sucked her bottom lip into her mouth and cutting off all communication with the sword. She knew of one way she was able to learn and learn quickly. And it would be a dick move on her part because it would force him to do as she asked, which would be his just deserts even if later she had to deal with the fallout.

Smiling up at her instructor, whose eyes went wide as she spoke, "Attack me with all the killing intent you can muster, Sir. I have a feeling I have to be put in danger or near death before he decides to be... helpful."

There was a collective gasp from those around her. The idea was not as insane as it sounded. In a worst-case scenario, she could build a shield with her Reiki, masking it as a Kid she's mastered already. Besides, she knew for a fact that it had been done before. Just that the Head Captain, of the Seireitei 13 and the first squad, didn't like that method to be used.

"Are... you sure?"

Giving a solemn nod of her head, Kagome stood up and took a deep breath and watching as the teacher waved a hand that had the rest of the class rushing to the outer edges of the classroom. She could feel their anticipation and excitement hung heavy in the air. Their aurae were charged and waiting. She knew the command to release her Zanpaku-to. He had been very upfront about that. Which had left her very shocked?

Her eyes were tracking her Sensei's movements she slid her feet shoulder-width apart, gripping the hilt in both hands and lifting the Zanpaku-to before her. With a small nod, she braced herself for the attack. It was fast, and she almost didn't have time to react and block. The man before her had a serious killing intent rolling off him that had her flesh raising across her body as she allowed the mental barrier down as she pushed back and slid the blade along his.

It took several more blows that had her feeling numb and stumbling. Kagome knew it would have to be soon. Swallowing as she raised the sword just as her Sensei's blade came crashing down.

"Howl, WhiteFang," she whispered.

And it happened. There was a blinding white and green light. A heavyweight that had her arms being jerked down. A loud ringing of metal on the wooden floor. As several loud gasps came from all around her. Lifting her head, giving a cheeky smile, Kagome saw the shock on her teacher's face at what the Shikai of her Zanpakuto now looked like. Because it was not the same as it had looked at the first time. Oh, no! She would be having a much longer talk with that spirit.

"Miss Higurashi..."

She shook her head as she stood up, lifting the massive Fang in her hand. Though she had a new appreciation for the strength that InuYasha had to have had when wielding the damn Fang in this form. And the fact that her body was practically vibrating where she stood next to the damn thing that came to right under her breast, was very telling as a deep growl echoed in the back of her head.

"I will have to talk to him... and as you can tell... he is pissed I did this," she said, nervous laughter mixed in.

A sigh came from her Sensei as he shook his head. When she finally looked around her, she saw the devastation that the Fang has deflected from her — making her blue eyes go wide as she hissed. The other students were looking at her with wide eyes. They were lying or sitting haphazardly away from the two new deep ditches on the floor. She knew she was screwed.

"Fuck," she growled as she turned her gaze back to the sword as it shifted back to its standard form.

"That is the least of your worries, Miko," a deep, rumbling voice growled in the back of her head, causing her body to shudder visibly.

_**TBC!**_


	5. Ch 04

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or it's characters, that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Bleach or it's characters, that right belongs to Tite Kubo.**

* * *

The sounds of idle chatter had Kagome smiling as she walked through the small market. It was almost dusk, and she had to return to the Academy barracks before nightfall. But between being tired and not wanting to eat the horrid food they provided, she was doing some light shopping. Of course, she had been found by one of her classmates, a rather cheery blond that talked non-stop, which was more than welcome, as she didn't feel the need to talk too much.

As they stopped by a fruit stall, Kagome tilted her head to the side and looked around. Her blue eyes were searching for what had caused that odd, very out of place feeling. When she saw nothing, she frowned and went back to perusing the fruit before her. Silently she figured that she was just exhausted and hallucinating that sound.

"Hey, Kagome?"

Looking up from the apples, she blinked at her classmate and waiting for the girl to speak up. They were both third year now. So, that meant only three more, and she'd get to graduate and pick a squad to go into.

"I... well actually... a lot of girls have been curious for a while now..."

The way the girl was hesitating, her face flushed a bit across the bridge of her pale nose, had Kagome quirking an eyebrow up and fighting the urge to smile and laugh at her. Already she knew what the girl was going to ask her. Having friends like Yuka, Ayumi, Eri, she was well versed in this line of thought.

"Who do you like? Do you even have a type?"

At how fast the girl spat the questions out, Kagome threw her head back and laughed. It felt good to laugh like that for the first time since she arrived in the Spirit world. And once she got herself under control, ignoring the looks she had received for her sudden outburst, Kagome looked at the girl recalling her name.

"Shamilla, I do not have anyone at this time that I am interested in. And yes, I do have a type, but that is..." Kagome said, trailing off.

There was that odd feeling again. Whipping around, Kagome looked through the thinning crowd. Eyes narrowing as she tried to pinpoint it. But there were still too many people. It had her senses on high alert as it felt like the aura a Bushin (Warrior God) would give off. And they loved to fight. Strived to always be the best of the best in battle.

"Kagome?" Shamilla said.

Turning her gaze to the girl, she just shook her head and finished purchasing a few apples, bread, cheese, and a small hunk of meat. It was important as they were not trying to make a nuance of themselves though it did have her wanting to go and find that person.

"It is okay, I am just tired and being paranoid," she mumbled as she hooked her arm through the girls and walked back toward the Academy.

* * *

He narrowed his eyes as he watched the two walk away. Twice, the dark-haired girl had gone tense and alert, looking around. The first time he saw it, he thought it was just a random coincidence. But the second time he let his spiritual Reiatsu out, she reacted just the same. Before she just shook it off and left with the girl. This was amusing, and he knew from the clothes she wore that she was a student at the Academy. Smiling, he figured it was time to meander back to his squads compound.

* * *

The cool night air blew against her skin, causing her to shudder slightly. Her sweat-soaked skin was glistening under the light of the full moon. As she took deep breaths to help slow her heart rate and calm her mind. This had become a routine since she had forced the release of her Zanpaku-to's Shikai form. Revealing that her sword had... at that time... two forms. But that was a year ago now.

Slowly sliding her eyes closed, Kagome quickly made the connection to the world inside the Zanpaku-to. A small smile appearing on her face at the sight of it made. Nostalgia rearing up as she looked at the spirit that inhabited her sword. Who just stared back at her as if he was mildly amused by something with the slight lift of one corner of his mouth. An expression she enjoyed in his ordinarily stoic facade he showed the world or did.

"Miko," he said.

"Sesshomaru," she replied.

In the next instant, she was defending as he attacked. The strikes were relentless and precise. It was causing her to defend more than retaliating. But she used that to her advantage. Taking in the flowing movements of his body, how there was just the subtlest of hints in weight shifting as he kept on pressing her. It was so graceful; it was like a dance. A deadly dance that demanded her respect and admiration. Which she freely gave. She had known him while both were alive. The fact that he was the spirit in her Zanpaku-to meant that Buddha had played a joke on her, but it was one she was thankful for.

The moment her body was flung away from him, Kagome used it to her advantage and shifted her _spiritual_ version of her Zanpaku-to to Tessaiga. She was calling upon the sword defensive abilities to reflect the quick attack that he followed up with. Kagome flipped her body over the hilt of the sword, jerking it along with her into a deadly aerial spin attack that had her opponent blocking with his weapon. The gleam in the depths of those golden eyes told her he was pleased with her choice.

From there, she traded open blows with him. Though she gained no ground, she wasn't losing it. This was a do or die fight. Kagome knew he was testing her to see if she was ready for the third form. The sword he was wielding right at that moment, Bakusaiga, The Crushing Fang. It was the literal essence that was his demonic power while he was alive. She had seen what it could do, and frankly, it scared her shitless. The mastery of Tenseiga, The Heavenly Rebirth Fang, hadn't been hard for her at all. Mostly due to her base nature as a natural healer. Tessaiga, well, it required more work... almost a year now.

"You need not be distracted, Miko," Sesshomaru growled right behind her.

Spinning, she barely got Tessaiga up to block before she was hit with a pure wave of his Youki Power. It sent her flying back, pain rolling through her whole spiritual and physical person like the waves of the ocean and thrusting her entirely out of the small world.

The moment she opened her eyes, Kagome realized she was staring up at the clear, star-speckled sky. Again she took slow, deep breaths to calm herself. This was the third time tonight that she had been ejected. Though she did last longer this time.

Movement in the corner of her eye had her turning her head to look. There stood an ethereal form of Sesshomaru. The look in his eyes had her glancing down as he said nothing. Words were not needed to know he was disappointed in her, but yet he was somewhat proud at the same time.

* * *

He had gone on another walk. The feel of strong Reiatsu drew him to the small forest that was just on the outskirts of both the Seireitei and Rukongai. He had not expected to see that same girl from a few weeks ago. She just seemed to be standing there, holding her Zanpakuto before her. It looked just like his own had. It made him a bit curious. Moreso, since she was giving off a lot of Reiatsu, yet no one was coming to inspect what it was.

When her body seemed to shift into the basic stance, he was amazed as she went through the motions of blocking and defending. Her body was slowly moving back as if she was enduring blows. Yet there was no opponent. And she had yet to notice he was there either. Though that last was put aside as he saw that her eyes were closed.

When she was all of a sudden flying backwards through the air, landing, he figured something had happened. But what kept him still was when the Zanpakuto released into a rather large sword that had a red handle with what looked to be a large tuft of white fur at the handle. That and the amount of energy that it gave off. It was not soothing or gentle like her Reiatsu, and no, this held a darker power swirling in it.

When she started to attack it, her body easily using it, and the movement coordinated and flowing, he was very intrigued. The damn thing was almost as tall as the girl was. And he could say that she was a fucking midget. But from how she was wielding it like it was nothing more than an extension of her own body, he knew that there was a raw skill. A skill that she was trying to hone with this training.

Smiling darkly, he continued to watch until he felt an incredible amount of power. The power that seemed to come out of nowhere before she was flung up and back. When she landed, he counted at least five bounces before she was stationary. Before he could decide what to do an ethereal form appeared of a tall male, dressed all in white with a red design on the clothes. His silver hair was hanging down his back and to mid-thigh.

The soft sound of her voice as she spoke to the image had him curious. He knew that a Zanpakuto could manifest if it went into Bankai, but he had not heard her call out the release for the giant sword, let alone her power spike for a Bankai, which would be unheard of for an Academy student to have obtained.

Figuring that he had seen enough, he left the area. There was a lot to think about. And he was now very interested in this short, petite, a woman who was not what she appeared. He wanted to test her, himself but knew that he could not due to her current status as a student.

_**TBC!**_


	6. Ch 05

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or it's characters, that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Bleach or it's characters, that right belongs to Tite Kubo.**

* * *

The years seemed to have flown by. Kagome was happy and was proud of those in her class. Each had grown exponentially. And she had been a part of that growth. Of course, Kagome was well aware of her growth.

"Miss Higurashi?"

At the sound of her name, Kagome went still. That voice sounded very familiar. And with a glance at Shamilla beside her, she noted that the girl's eyes were wide as she looked behind them. Whoever it was had her attention. So, with deliberate slowness, Kagome looked over her shoulder at who called her name — seeing that Shamilla was not the only one who was reacting to that person.

When her eyes landed on a tall blond man, Kagome smiled. "Captain Hirako!"

The way that faint tint of pink dusted the bridge of his nose had her laughing. Just to see him try not to look flustered as he stared down at her. He was wearing his Captain's robes and looked rather dignified.

"I cannot believe how much you have changed in six years, Miss Higurashi," he said.

With a slight lift to one eyebrow, she let her smile getting wider. She took the compliment for what it was. Then again, she didn't care about compliments. And was feeling more than impish at the moment.

"And you haven't, Captain. You look like you did six years ago when you came to the Rukongain to recruit me," she said, allowing her voice to take on a teasing tone.

The way he blinked at her before laughing had her smiling wider still. He was still the personification of levity. A nice change from some of the other Captains she'd seen come to teach here at the Academy. Though she did enjoy the Calligraphy class, the Captain of the 6th Squad taught. And when she was able to get him to speak, she enjoyed listening to the wisdom he departed.

"Now, now... that isn't nice to say," he said. "I called out without thinking in all honesty. Not sure if you were the same person."

"Oh!? Well, at least you don't have to feel like a heel now," she said, chuckling softly. "I take it you here for the same reason as all the other Captains?"

When he nodded his head in answer, Kagome just gave a small tilt of her head and bowed at the waist. It was all the indicator she gave before turning and walking away. Even with her class graduating soon, she still had her classes. And as she passed Shamilla, who was stunned, she grasped the woman's arm and pulled her along. It was never polite to show up tardy.

* * *

All 13 Captains were in attendance sitting in the large meeting room. It was silent, though there was an air of excitement around everyone. This was a rather promising class that was graduating. And, of course, they all had their eyes on the prospective soon-to-be new Shinigami. And they had the students they wanted to be listed on the paper before them.

"Well, if you all have who you want written down, bring me your list," Shunsui said, a jovial smile curving his mouth.

As one, they each stood. Though when they moved forward, a small stir was caused when they noticed that a particular Captain was moving with them. He usually just left. This was not something he ever participated in. And it now held the other's attention as he handed his piece of paper to the Captain Commander. Who looked at it, then looked back up in shock.

"You serious, Kenpachi?" Shunsui asked.

The low rumbling, dark chuckle was all the answer that was given as they watched the Captain of the 11th Squad turned and left the room. Each was now wanting to know who the person he wanted was. But it was a private thing. So, they all knew they couldn't ask; just wait and see if that particular student would take the honor for what it was.

* * *

Kagome was glad that the ceremony was short. Though she felt a bit anxious at the moment, she didn't receive anything, like her fellow students, that said she had caught the interest of a particular Squad. But that was okay with her. There was only one squad she wanted to join and had taken great care not to let it slip to anyone. Though if she had, she was sure that people would think of her as crazy and try to convince her that she needed to choose a different squad.

"Miss Higurashi, would you come here for a second."

At the sound of that voice, she turned and looked at the Captain-Commander himself. Quickly she tried to figure out if she had done something wrong and was not going to get to be a Shinigami. So, taking a deep breath and swallowing the spit that had seemed to collect in her suddenly dry mouth rapidly, she walked over to him. Bowing at the waist until he told her to raise.

"This is for you. I felt that I should give it to you personally," The Captain-Commander said, his dark eyes observing her.

Taking the folded piece of paper, Kagome studied his face and aura. A bit shocked to see he was both amused and in shock himself. Pursing her lips, she dropped her gaze to the piece of paper and opened it. Quickly she scanned it. Not at all surprised to see that she had been selected to join the 4th Squad. Her healing abilities were up there with what was required. Next was the 5th Squad. She figured after seeing the Captain a few days ago that this might happen.

But still, it was a pleasant surprise. Though Kagome couldn't recall what the 5th Squad was known for other than being well rounded in all areas. Next came the 6th Squad. This had her glancing up at the Captain Commander, who just continued to look at her, assessing. She was sure that Byakuya wouldn't want anything to do with her since she knew, he knew, that she'd kept taking his calligraphy class to annoy him.

It was the last one written on there that had her jaw-dropping as she lifted her head, eyes wide in her face to stare at the Captain Commander — fully understanding why he wanted to deliver this to her himself. A fact that was well known was that the Captain of the 11th Squad didn't even scout out potentials. He took those that _thought_ they wanted to join. Put them through a ringer of a hazing. And those that survived got to stay. That Squad valued strength over anything else.

"Huwah?" she said so inelegantly.

The smile she got at her response, before the Captain Commander replied, "Yeah, that was my first thought. But apparently, he was serious about this. I asked. He smiled..."

What he said had her smiling widely — showing her happiness and confidence in her decision. Which had the Captain Commander staring slack-jawed at her?

"You mean... you wanted to..." he said. "I would have never expected you to want to join that Squad. By all means, go for it. Show them what you're capable of."

Giving a small nod of her head, Kagome clutched the piece of paper to her chest, spun, and ran from the room. Once more, ignoring the stares, she was receiving from everyone else around her. She wanted to pack her few meager belongings. And the fact that the others would probably speculate that she'd been chosen for the first Squad by the Captain Commander himself was just fine for her.

* * *

Yumichika stood there, staring down at the petite girl standing before the gates to the 11th Squad's main compound. He was rather curious as to what a little girl was doing there. And he was already late to see the new hopefuls that wanted to join the 11th Squad.

"Hey, you lost?" he asked, putting on a polite smile.

When the girl turned around, he realized that this was no little girl. Rather a woman who was short like Rukia. And her azure eyes held him captive as he stared down at her. He was seeing in her arms a small bundle and Zanpakuto, which had him rechecking his thoughts at the door, literally.

"No, I have come to be a part of the 11th squad," she stated primly, and very seriously. "And shouldn't you already be inside... I mean, you are the 3rd seat, right? Ayasegawa, Yumichika?"

He couldn't say anything but nodded his head yes. He was stunned that this little slip of a woman wanted to join. It would be her humiliating funeral. The slight haze that they did to weed out those that were not suited for the 11th Squad was brutal.

"Yes, you are right. Please follow me," Yumiochika stated as he walked by her.

The way she smiled softly up at him had him feeling even more sorry for the girl. But he figured that she would have to learn on her own. He quickly made his way to the main training hall, where he could hear Ikkaku giving a break down of what was going to happen. Yumichika only stopped long enough to open the sliding shoji door and enter, closing it once the girl was in.

"Alright, you new peons, once your name has been read stand in a line. You will be facing off against each other first. Then once I've seen what you can do against each other, I will have those that impressed me the most continue to the next round."

From there, Yumichika took his seat, his eyes straying every few seconds to the girl. Who had set down her small bundle of things and was standing proudly at the end of the line of newbies. That gentle smile was at odds with an almost manic light in her blue eyes.

"Blase, Kevin you'll be facing off against... Higurashi, Kogame," Ikkaku called out after looking at the name for a few seconds. "This will be without your Zanpakuto. The moment one of you two hit the ground, the loser is done."

Yumichika didn't miss the face the girl had made at how Ikkaku said her name... or the fact the tall brown-haired man sort of went pale as they stepped out onto the training floor. This was curious. So he paid rapt attention as they bowed to each other, before sliding into the traditional fighting stance.

"_Begin!_" Ikkaku yelled.

Watching his friend as he sat down in his Lieutenant seat, next to him, Yumichika heard Ikkaku mutter about the short _man_. Deciding that it would be best not to correct him, telling him that was a woman. It would be more fun this way. And he wanted to see just what she was capable of. So, turning his gaze back to those sparring, he noted a few matches had already been finished. While others were circling and assessing, that was when his gaze landed on the duo at the other end of the hall.

Yumichika felt his eyes go wide as he watched the man pause for a slight second before the short woman. Only to give her that opening as she moved in swiftly. A hand was grasping at the sash at his waist, the other at his chest. Before she slammed her shoulder into his stomach, twisted her body, and literally, judo flipped him over her to the ground.

"I'll be damned...the midget is quick," Ikkaku stated.

"Indeed," was all Yumichika replied as he watched the woman hold out a hand and help her opponent up, before bowing respectfully to him in thanks.

After everyone finished, it went in standard order. The woman had made her way to the last four. She was leaving him impressed. As well as Ikkaku. Not once in each match had she used the same move to win against her opponent. Though her first round was still the quickest, she proved that she was not going to be forced to leave. She was proving herself. There was no going to try, Yumichika knew she was doing it.

"Okay, you four have proven yourself of going onto the second round," Ikkaku said, cackling in delight. "Now, you get to fight your way through the ranks so we can appropriately place you. This is your last chance to back out now and have some kind of honor."

_**TBC!**_


	7. Ch 06

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or it's characters, that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Bleach or it's characters, that right belongs to Tite Kubo.**

* * *

He was late. But he didn't care; there was only one of the potential recruits he was interested in. And from what Shisui had said in passing after the graduation ceremony, the girl had wanted to join his Squad regardless. The thought had a feral grin pulling at the corners of his lips as he strode down the hall to the main training hall where the wonderful sounds of fighting echoed from.

He slid the door open to the training hall, bringing everything to a halt with his appearance. What he saw was rather shocking. The girl, Kagome, he had learned, was standing in the middle of the hall looking a bit haggard, but was readying to spar against his Lieutenant. Her face a contorted mask of anger.

Not saying a single thing, Kenpachi made his way to his seat and plopped down. With a wave of his hand to indicate that they should continue.

* * *

She was seething. It was not easy to fight her way through a bunch of simple-minded, muscle-bound men. Already her body was feeling exhausted. And when that familiar prickling of power against her skin had her body jerking stiff as a board, while her eyes never left the arrogant, cocky bastard before her. Kagome wondered why she was just now feeling it again. It had been months since the last time she'd felt it. Whoever it was had come to enjoy hiding and watching her training sessions with Sesshomaru... no White Fang in that clearing in the forest.

When the Shoji door opened to the training hall, she saw the way the bald man before her smiled and looked past her. With a bit of care, she took a quick peek and felt that seething rage start to boil harder. There was no mistaking that white robe. Her 'voyeur' of the last year had been none other than the 11th Squad's very own Captain. Oh, this was some icing on the cake as she let her gaze return to Ikkaku Madarame.

She caught a faint movement from where her _Captain_ sat. From the way the Lieutenant had returned his attention to her, she knew this was just going to be a bit more complicated. Though she did have an ace up her sleeve. Not once had she released the Shikai form of her Zanpakuto. And it had her smiling wide enough that it could be considered a snarl at the man.

"Oi, Kogame, show some respect to our Captain," Ikkaku said, lacing it with a load of snark.

Giving a shake of her head as she brought White Fang up, she spat her words out, "Why should I give respect to a fucking Voyeur? Besides, respect is something that is earned you walking Cue Ball!"

Her words had him narrowing his eyes and rushing at her. Apparently, something she said struck a serious nerve by the sound of most everyone gasping. Though she was more worried about how weak her arms felt after he delivered the first blow to her exposed blade, sending her back a few feet.

"Do not call me Cue Ball!" Ikkaku shouted at her as he reigned down a flurry of blows in rapid succession.

Narrowing her eyes at him, Kagome spun out of the way of the next wave of oncoming strikes.

With a low hiss as she kicked out, forcing him to move away from her foot, she hissed at him. "Than get my name right. It's Ka-Go-ME!"

Each syllable of her name was punctuated with her retaliation strikes. She was going to use what she had learned both in the Academy, her training with Sesshomaru in that little world of his, on top of what she recalled from watching Inuyasha fighting. It was a mixed-up, mash-up. And completely random, but it worked for her because she knew that her small stature and speed would mean nothing against the man before her.

* * *

Ikkaku didn't know what to think of the short guy as he had fought through the ranks — doing much better than he had imagined. Though after a good twenty minutes of watching the boy take out one after another of the unranked members of the Squad, he stepped up. Each member of the 11th Squad was known for their strength. They didn't rely on Kido or anything else.

So, the moment he had everyone's attention, he addressed the short guy. Asked him why he wanted to be in the 11th Squad. Only to feel as if the floor had opened up a portal the abyss under him. When he got his reply from the boy, it was in a girl's voice. They promptly told him that they wanted to fight and be strong. To enjoy the rush that comes from wielding a weapon in a fight. Though the tone they used told him to go play with himself.

Which led to his current situation. His Captain was now watching. And though he looked bored, Ikkaku knew that Kenpachi Zaraki was highly amused and more than a little intrigued. It showed how his Reiatsu kept fluctuating up and down. It was damn near oppressive. And he could hear the soft groans of those who couldn't handle it as they passed out. He quickly saw that it didn't affect the girl.

Jumping away, Ikkaku stood there and looked at the girl. Not once in any of her battles she released her sword. Nor had she pushed out her Reiatsu. No, he could tell that she was keeping it close to her person, contained. Though what few brushes of he felt while attacking her was gentle, soft. Just like she looked.

"Why don't we use our Zanpakuto Shikai form," he stated.

His eyes watched as she narrowed her eyes for but a moment as they glazed over. It was like she was communicating with her Zanpakuto. It had him sneering that she would be asking for permission to use the released form. Laughable that she had no control over her weapon, making while she could put a decent spar, in a fight, she more than likely would fail horribly.

"If that is what you wish. It is your funeral," Kagome quipped at him, a smile on her lips.

He sneered at her as he spoke, "Grow, Hōzukimaru."

He felt as though his sword elongated into a polearm, which he flourished before going still and waiting on her — noting that she seemed to be communicating with her sword again before rolling her eyes and looking annoyed at it.

"Whisper, White Fang," she said, her voice like a soft chime.

He could have laughed. It went from looking like a rusted, dinged and dented piece of junk, to a long silver blade that had a gold pommel at the end of a red wrapped hilt. He couldn't even feel any of her spiritual pressure coming from it. The damn thing seemed like a toy.

When the girl pursed her lips and looked at him, Ikkaku rushed forward and swung Hōzukimaru in a downward arc towards her. Eyes wide as she didn't move until the last minute. Her body was spinning in towards him as that blade cut the air in a high pitched whistle. He was twisting his body to avoid being seriously injured as it connected with his body.

Cold washed through his body, what little fatigue he had left his body it as he felt the sword connect and slide straight through his thigh. Only to see her smiled impishly at him. Mocking him openly as he looked down. There was no wound. The blade had passed through his person without being stopped.

"What the fuck was that you little twit?" he snapped at her.

The way she arched a single eyebrow, before replying had him going on guard. "My sword. You asked for its Shikai... Do you not like it? I mean, you are no longer fatigued, right?"

Growling Ikkaku thrust his own Zanpakuto at her. This time he let a bit of his killing intent leak out. This had her eyes going wide as she ducked and rolled away from him. Her body was moving in an agile like the grace that said she still has plenty of energy even if she looked tired. Not letting up, he kept striking at her, thrusting, parrying, and striking over and over and pushing her back until she stumbled and went down. Deciding he would end this, he spun Hōzukimaru above his head and swung it down.

"Howl, White Fang," the girl muttered just as his weapon crashed into her upraised blade. In the next instance, Ikkaku found himself on the other side of the training hall, embedded in the wall. While on either side of him was a deep furrow tearing up the wooden floor and obliterating the wall letting in the cold air of the evening.

When he finally looked back at the girl, he saw she was standing there leaning against a different sword. Its blade reminded him of Ichigo's original sword. Those this one was more of a white, with a tuft of off-white fur and red handle. And to boot, this sword was almost as tall as her, giving off a dark aura. One that swirled in a protective shield around the girl.

"I tried to warn you. He won't let anyone harm me," Kagome said.

Ikkaku watched as she quickly lifted the blade and set it on her shoulder, her knees only bending slightly under its apparent heavyweight. She was making him wonder just who the hell this little girl, no Kagome, really was.

* * *

He hadn't been let down. No, Kagome held her own against his Lieutenant. Though at times it was questionable. When she released her Zanpakuto Shikai form, he was at a loss of why it was that tiny little blade. Which left him narrowing his eyes as he watched it slip effortlessly through Ikkaku's body, leaving no mark behind. His brain kicking over, telling him that what she said was off from all the other times he had watched her train in that clearing.

When the battle picked up, and Ikkaku went in for the 'finishing' blow, Kenpachi flashed a toothy smile and sat up. The words spilling from her mouth were ones he had wanted to hear. A flash of light temporarily blinding him, Kenpachi felt that familiar dark aura. When he was able to see again there, she stood behind that giant sword — leaning on it as if she was enjoying a nice break while his eye took in the devastation of his main training hall.

He knew that she had held back. Or rather that sword held back. The moment she spoke up, Kenpachi burst out laughing. She would fit right in with his Squad. And he knew that he'd not lack for entertainment or exercise. No, he planned on sparring with her to see the extent of her abilities.

"I would shut it if I were you, Captain Voyeur," he heard her snap at him.

This had him looking at her and laughing even louder. The girl was almost fearless. And he knew that she had the respect of his officers. So, Kenpachi stood up and walked over to her, clamping a hand down on her shoulder, squeezing it hard.

"I do not think I will regret putting in for you to join my Squad, Higurashi," He said.

Then letting her shoulder, he walked out of the room, issuing orders to have the hall repaired and the newbies to be shown to their rooms.

_**TBC!**_


	8. Ch 07

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or it's characters, that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Bleach or it's characters, that right belongs to Tite Kubo.**

* * *

Izuru nursed the mug of beer before him, his blue eyes trained on the two before him and their companion, Shuhei. It had been almost a full month since the duo had even shown up for one of their groups' little get together. Of course, he figured that had something to do with one of the newest members of the 11th Squad. A female no less. And that alone caused a lot of speculation in the Gotei 13. Moreso, since no one had seen the elusive female since her joining. Added to those that had been in her classes were being closed lips.

But he was rather amused as he kept his introspective thoughts to himself. They looked tired, haggard even. Which was saying something for Yumichika? Both upon sitting down had drunk a full tankard and half before seeming calmer. Though, he knew it was just time before Rangiku showed up. There would be no denying her as she started into her cups and causing them to drown in order to keep up with her practically. Already he could hear the questions she'd be asking. But he wanted to get a crack at them first.

"So, why have you two be... sequestered in your squad compound?" he asked.

The moment they stiffened just slightly had him perking up as he caught Shuhei paying more attention. Because both of them were every bold and brash in their way, and never stuck around for duties if they didn't have too.

"Does it have anything to do with that mysterious new female recruit?" Shuhei asked.

Frowning, Izuru looked down at him half-empty tankard. The fact that neither Ikkaku or were saying anything was causing him to wonder just how back the girl was. He just couldn't figure out what type of female would want to join an all-male squad of men that only cared about fighting.

"What is she some ugly lesbian?" he asked.

The moment the words left his lips, he watched as the two went pale and seemed to stare behind him. He was causing a sinking feeling in his stomach as he heard Rangiku chuckle before he felt someone begin to rub his head. They were forcing him to whip his head around to see who would do that. Only to pause as his blue eyes drank in the sight of a petite, dark-haired woman, with large, dark blue eyes. The smile on her pink, cupids-bow shaped lips had him feeling like his blood was freezing in his veins as a gentle aura washed over him.

"I am sorry I am an ugly lesbian," The girl said. "But, hey, you don't have to worry about me every hitting on you...And I do mean, ever."

* * *

Ikkaku had seen Rangiku walk in when towing a very familiar petite woman with dark hair, just as Izuru spoke up. His voice a bit slurred and loud due to the amount of beer he'd consumed. Seeing that smile curl Kagome's lips, on top of the glint that shone from the depths of her blue eyes, he knew that there was going to be hell to pay. He knew when he had kidnapped Yumichika this morning, escaping before Kagome could get her dainty and deadly little hands on them, for whatever little chore or a different type of sparring session she could think up.

Not that he complained, she took over the role of cooking and most of the cleaning. The Squad had not looked so nice in... Well, as far back as he could remember. And having a warm cooked meal every evening was awesome. But a pissed off Kagome was something he'd come to have a healthy respect (bordering on fear) for. Yumichika was no different. The only one in the whole 11th Squad that seemed not to be affected was Captain Zaraki. Then again, he couldn't see Kagome openly challenging him without the beatdown that would follow. And that he'd been impressed with after she aggravated him her second week there. He'd put her through two walls and into a crater in the ground. From there, they'd learned she could heal as good as the 4th Squad. But she preferred not to use her healing abilities or her impressive Kido.

Of course, he could respect her; she even slept in the barracks instead of her room. To mollify Yumichika, she had strung up a blanket in the far bunks were she slept (separate of course) for modesty sake. But as she had been led there explaining she would not be treated differently, she could be very persuasive. Proven when one of the guys leered at her. The inventive way she used a binding Kido on the poor bastard still made him shudder though she had conceded that she would bathe in the small room they'd built for Yachiru.

His eyes tracked her as she walked away from a very stunned Izuru until he was looking over his shoulder and up at her. She sported a very soft smile, though he knew that was deceptive as she threw her arms around them. He could feel the way her Reiatsu was being held very close to her body. And the slight sound of her Zanpakuto rattling in its sheath as if it were laughing.

"I came to talk to these two. They skipped out this morning," Kagome said in a cheery voice, as her arms tightened. "I have need of my Lieutenant and 3rd seat."

He could feel sweat bead on the back of his neck as his face was pressed into the side of one of her bound breasts. It was causing him to feel a bit uncomfortable. But wisely, he listened to his instincts and not fight this. He kept his eyes pinned on Shuhei, who looked like he was dazed beyond hope. Izuru, who was looking very sober and flushing darkly. While Rangiku was smiling like the cat who caught the canary. Meaning that she wasn't going to let this go anytime soon.

"Just so you know you two since you skipped out this morning, I am of the mind of not letting you get dessert tonight. I am making my triple fudge cheesecake," Kagome said in a very soft voice, that sounded pouty. "But, and this is huge but...If you two get back to the Compound before I finish shopping and both of your team up and use that impressive stamina, you have to go about five rounds with me and make me submit; I might just give in."

Ikkaku felt stunned at her offer, and just how she worded it. Though he was more concerned with how red that Shuhei was getting in the face as Izuru's jaw dropped open. Rangiku's expression didn't change much, except that the grin got even wider, more predatory. Then he was let go, and Kagome was skipping away from him.

* * *

Yumichika had chosen to take slow, shallow breaths as he enjoyed the very inelegant reactions from Shuhei and Izuru. Though he felt a bit sad for the blonde because Kagome was a person of her word, she meant every word she said. Not that he'd let him ever hit on the sweet woman. Already she very well protected by everyone in Squad 11. Like the glue that bonded them. And a tyrant in her way about things. He was sighing as he watched her laugh with Rangiku as the red-haired lush pouted.

"Aww... Kagome, come on and stay and drink with us!"

"_No!_ It wouldn't be fair or funny at all."

The way Kagome paled as Rangiku got her and pulled her in for one of the famous hugs, he wanted to smile at. The moment he saw Kagome's face get buried in Rangiku's impressive chest, Kagome windmilled her arms until finally placing them on Rangiku's waist and pushed at her. Though this was not the first time, he'd seen this act. He counted backward in his head as Kagome came up for air before Rangiku began to smother her again. Yumichika peeked at Ikkaku to see his friend looking both horrified and blushing at once. Then the air was filled with a big fat raspberry. Snapping his gaze back, he watched at Rangiku whimpered and let Kagome out of her cleavage.

"Dammit, Rangiku, I do not want to die by your fucking Sweatermeat!"

The pout that appeared on Rangiku's face as she hugged herself.

"But you promised to go drinking with me at the last Women's Association Meeting."

"I know, and I will, but dammit Jug's McGee, I don't wanna die first by your fleshy mini mountains!"

"You're not any fun."

He watched Kagome turned and began to walk towards the door. Only to pause and look back at him and Ikkaku with a pointed look as she spoke up in an exasperated tone.

"Rangiku, I have to be the responsible one in a whole unit of degenerate and irresponsible meatheads. Now, dear, I want you and those funbags to stop later tonight to pick up your piece of chocolate heaven. And I won't worry about your drowning in Alcohol, because those dirty pillows double as floatation devices, as long as you are not face down!"

Yumichika was a bit appalled at how crude Kagome was being. But he knew it was intentional. Since she was usually a very polite person. Then she was gone with a wave of her hand. And that had him and Ikkaku standing up ready to say their goodbyes when Izuru spoke up.

"So... you two double team her? Is it just you tw-"

Narrowing his eyes as he felt the urge to kill rise, and from the way it was rolling off of Ikkaku as the blonde shut up, paling visibly.

"If you even think of finishing that sentence or thought, just know I will take great pleasure in demaning you. Kagome is not that kind of girl," He snapped at his friend.

"She meant sparring, use that damn head, Izuru. Otherwise, I will let you spar with us for five rounds, no break between," Ikkaku growled.

_**TBC!**_


	9. Ch 08

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or it's characters, that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Bleach or it's characters, that right belongs to Tite Kubo**

* * *

Kagome smiled as she walked down the hallway. It was now the end of summer; fall was upon the Seireitei and Rukongai. The season was her second favorite. Spring, of course, being her first. It had been just shy of 6 months her joining the 11th Division of the 13 Gotei. And she couldn't be any happier. She truly loved all of the members, especially her two senior members, Ikkaku and Yumichika. Life was never dull, and the constant training and sparring was nice. It seemed like she was working out all her aggression; she didn't know she had kept from her prior life. Though she took great precautions not to let them know that she still had all her previous life's memories, that was a huge no-no.

Today she had been asked to run an errand to drop off some reports to Nanao. So, she was at the 1st Divisions' main building. There was always the hustle and bustle going on around. Everyone just rushing from one place to another, though she still got the occasional person who would stop and look at her. Over the last few months, a lot of her fellow Soul Reapers had approached her and asked why she would join the 11th Squad. And after a point, she just quit explaining why instead of offering to have them come to visit during a specific time. When they left, they knew. Though they wisely kept quiet.

"Kagome!"

Blinking her eyes as she looked up to see Shamillia running towards her. A smile was making the girls blue eyes dance merrily. Lifting a hand to wave hello, Kagome found her person being slammed into. Causing her to wave that raised hand to keep her balance as she used her other to note lose the reports she had to deliver. All while she turned to look at who had run into her.

There before her was a rather red-faced, flustered Shuhei. With a quick peek behind him to see his Captain looking amusedly at the two of them. Kagome gave the poor man her full attention. She was making him turn a much darker shade of red. Quickly she decided to be nice to the poor man.

"Are you okay, Shuhei?" she asked.

When all he did was nod his head as he fidgeted. Kagome felt Shamillia come up beside her. When he didn't move to go on his way, Kagome began to wonder if he was really alright.

"Is there something you need from me, Lieutenant Hisagi?" She said, making her voice friendly, yet polite and addressing him by his title.

The way he snapped to attention and seemed to calm told her that it did the trick.

"Yes, Ma'am," he said, his voice coming out high pitched.

"Okay," she said, trying to prompt him and wanting to finish her errand so she could talk with Nanao for a while about something.

"Iwaswonderingifyou'dliketogoonadatewithmeetomorrowevening?" he said, his words coming out in a rush.

Quirking an eyebrow, Kagome was a bit stunned for a few seconds after her brain finally processed exactly what he said to her. This had her smiling warmly at the man. It was quite cute how awkward he was being.

"Do you dance?" she asked.

The way his eyes went wide as he mutely nodded his head yes to her question, Kagome reached up and patted his arm with a hand.

"Good, you pick a place with food that plays music we can dance to. I will meet you at Seven P.M. at the edge of the Market," she said as she walked right on by him.

Taking another quick peek at his Captain, whose eyebrows were almost to his hairline and grinning like a Cheshire cat. The poor man had put Shuhei on the spot but seemed to be happy. Of course, she had figured that someone would have asked her out a lot earlier. But then again, she knew for a fact that she had several shadows whenever she left the Squad Compound. And while they thought they were subtle about tailing her, they were not. Meaning they scared away a lot of guys that potentially would have asked her out.

The moment she spotted Nanao, who gave her a questioning look. Once she was inside of the Captain Commander's room, she spilled. She was enjoying the woman's reaction.

* * *

He was shocked at his Captain just pushing him out and into Higurashi, Kagome. But he felt just as shocked when he just blurted out his question to her only to have her accept it. Turning slowly as he watched her walk with one of the 1st Division's biggest flirts towards the Captain Commander's quarters, Shuhei felt like he could faint. He had a date tomorrow, even with Kagome. And she wanted to go dancing. Apparently, the gods were smiling down on him.

Turning her shot a mock baleful glare to his Captain, though he knew she was smiling. Only to see his Captain shake his head and turn and walk back into the small office that each Captain had at the 1st Division's main building. Already Shuhei was thinking about the perfect place to take her for their date, oblivious to the dark looks he was receiving from all the other men out in the small hallway.

* * *

Ikkaku was lounging around the training hall when a small black butterfly alighted down to rest on his shoulder. Narrowing his eyes as he listened to the message that was imprinted on it, he felt his stomach drop. He knew it was only a matter of time before it would happen. And while most of the 11th Division had taken great precautions, they'd failed. It wasn't that he didn't trust their odd little member to take care of themselves. No, it was more due to their Captain finding out and potentially losing his shit over it.

He knew Kenpachi Zaraki fairly well. He followed him as if he were a god, hoping one day to be able to beat him. Ikkaku knew that the man was still missing Yachiru and still looked for her, which was why he was never really at all. But he had seen how his Captain had taken to Kagome. In a way, the man was supplanting Kagome for Yachiru, who was very similar in many ways to the feisty little woman.

He knew that it was not healthy for his Captain to do that. But unlike Yachiru, Ikkaku knew that his Captain didn't coddle her. No, he pushed her twice as hard as everyone else. Wanting to see just how far she could go, especially after she refused to take one of the many available seats — claiming (rightly so) that she would have more than enough responsibility in the company. Giving a low groan, Ikkaku rolled over onto his back and thought how to break it to his Captain that Kagome would be going out tomorrow.

* * *

Yumichika smiled widely. It had finally happened. And he was glad that it was Shuhei she would be going out on a date with. He knew that his friend was honorable, and had been giving her secretive glances for a few months now. He was also proud of the fact that Kagome had told him to meet her away from division gates because he was sure that as soon as the date was over, the poor bastard would be paying hell from all the other's who'd become enamored with the strange woman that joined the 11th Division.

With a small shake of his head, Yumichika stood up from where he had been meditating and decided to go find Ikkaku. He knew that the man had probably already gotten the same message. And they needed to collaborate on what to tell the Captain when he noticed that Kagome was not in the barracks the next night, while also thinking of a few good ideas for her to wear.

Yumichika figured it would serve him some fun to help her look nice for her date, and not let her leave here in anything to ostentatious. Besides, he didn't want to be on the receiving end of her wrath. There would be no doubt someone would say something. Meaning that she would pull out her interesting take on the defensive Kido. With a small shudder, Yumichika made his way towards the training hall, where he last saw Ikkaku lazing around.

_**TBC!**_


	10. Ch 09

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or it's characters, that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Bleach or it's characters, that right belongs to Tite Kubo.**

* * *

He was stunned when he had seen Kagome. He knew she was cute, even beautiful in an unconventional type of way. But as he looked down at her, he just was amazed and shocked at what he was seeing. Her hair was braided at her temples and pulled back to keep the rest of the long wavy black locks out of her face as it hung freely down her back. The outfit was done up in fall colors. The skirt was ankle length and faded from a warm, complementary brown down its length into orange then a golden yellow. She is reminding him of the leaves of the season. Her shirt was a sleeveless black with white with black lines that formed leaves, that was very form-fitting. And she had detached bell sleeves tied around her upper arms that matched the shirt, with Orange ribbon that held them in place. And to complete it was two-inch black ankle boots.

Shuhei felt like the luckiest man in all of Seireitei at the moment as he pushed the door to the little bar he'd discovered a few decades ago after making Lieutenant. It had a great atmosphere, making it conducive to having a good conversation. Great food and a live band with a dance floor. And she had asked for dancing. And it was still early in the night that it wouldn't be crowded yet, so smiling as he watched Kagome stepped in, he noted for the first time that the skirt she wore had a slit going up from the hem to the upper thigh, giving him an impressive view.

"So, you want to eat and drink first?" he asked.

The smile she flashed him had his feeling heat flood his cheeks. Giving a quiet nod, he leads her to a small table near the dance floor, which had a few patrons on it already cutting loose. Shuhei pulled out the chair for her, watching as she looked both grateful and surprised at his actions. Then again, she was always surrounded by men who, while honorable, tended to be barbaric. Little to no manners, though she seemed to be okay with it. He knew she respected and loved each and every member of the 11th squad as her family.

And had proven it when some poor idiot had insulted them. Right after she had said that she liked it there, he had to be dug out of the ground and carted off to the 4th squad. In one go a few months ago, Kagome with her bare hands, had proven that she belongs in the 11th squad and that she wouldn't tolerate anyone badmouthing them, stating they were her family and would take extreme actions. His Captain had said after the meeting to see if she would be disciplined that Kenpachi had been told that if he was going to insult what she held dear, then he got off lucky that all she did was use her hands to bury his ass literally. That had left the others asking about what she was like with her Zanpakuto.

Shaking his head as he looked back to his date, Shuhei saw her staring at him with a bit of concern.

"Uh... sorry... did you say something?" he asked, scratching at his head sheepishly, as she laughed.

"I asked how you found this place. It is nice," Kagome said, after reigning in her amusement.

"Oh, yeah... a few decades ago, after attaining Lieutenant, I had been wondering. And stumbled into this place late at night," he said, chuckling at recalling the memory.

"Okay," was her simple reply. "After we eat, wanna dance?"

Her question floored him. But he smiled widely. The food would be there shortly, as the owner was a wiz in the kitchen, and surprisingly Kagome had ordered was impressive.

"So... is there a reason for a chicken burger?" he asked.

The way her eyes shone as she laughed at his question had Shuhei feeling his heart speeding up.

"Yeah, I cook for a bunch of men two times a day, Shuhei. And it is beef all the time... I think I am allowed to have something different," she replied, her tone teasing.

Wisely he picked up on the fact that this was not something he should comment on. And quickly changed the topic to music as their food arrived. Though the moment they'd both finished their last bite, and let their stomach settle, he found himself being pulled onto the dance floor, which was a lot more fuller than when they arrived. Only to be impressed at how fluid Kagome's dancing was.

* * *

Ikkaku was sitting cross-legged and staring at his Captain, who had finally come back from only the Gods would know where. Of course, he had demanded food upon arriving and making Ikkaku realize that they were all spoiled by Kagome. Who was currently not there? Nope, and that was why he was staring at his Captain, who was now in a foul mood. They had not gotten the chance to inform him about Kagomes 'outing'. All due to him having left yesterday and just coming back an hour ago.

It wasn't his fault that the man was not able to stay still. And it worried him that his Captain, his _idol_, seemed to be trying to use Kagome to replace Yachiru. That was not a healthy thing. He was sure that would be causing major issues with Kagome later, which means a clash of pride and an epic fight between the two though he hoped this time that his Captain didn't put her through the floor and into the ground beneath it.

"Captain?" he said.

Flinching at the dark look he received. Telling him that it was going to feel like an eternity until Kagome returned from her 'outing' with Shuhei.

* * *

She was impressed. She did not doubt that Shuhei would be a complete gentleman. But what had started her on the road of happiness was how well he cleaned up. He wore a simple gray button-up, with the top three buttons undone, completed with pressed smoky gray slacks and dress shoes that were a soft gray. The colors were very complimentary to his skin, hair, and eyes. Though his reaction to seeing her all dressed up was cute.

But right now, she was enjoying the way he cut up the dance floor. For a tall, lanky man, with an excellent muscle tone, he was like water in constant motion on the dance floor. He was giving her a chance to let loose as well. He never really bumped or grinded on her, always leaving a good few inches out of respect. His hands always light and skimming over her person, not trying to control her. It was bliss in her mind.

Though as the current song ended, she stared up at her date, enjoying the happy sparkle in his usually guarded dark eyes — the flush to his face. When the beat started, Kagome felt her mouth drop open in shock. She knew this song. It was Zoot Suit Riot by Cherry Poppin' Daddies. A swing dance. Looking expectant and hopeful at Shuhei, she got to see him look smug.

"You want to dance to this? Know how?" he asked.

Quirking an eyebrow, Kagome smirked at him. "Why do you think I asked if you could dance? Now let's cut loose. And don't worry, I am not a delicate flower, you can swing, toss, and throw me around at your leisure."

The brief flash of his teeth set her heart racing as he grabbed her and spun her until her back was against his chest before she was flung out. From there, she was lifted, spun, wrapped around his body, and tossed into the air in a perfect handstand. He is causing laughter to spill from her lips as she noted in her peripheral vision that everyone else had vacated the dance floor. Just to watch the display of skill that they were exhibiting. It was exhilarating.

* * *

Yumichika stood silently behind his Captain, next to Ikkaku, and watched the stare down that was happening. Kagome had returned, eyes bright, a smile of her flushed face. Hair a bit mused, but he could tell from the fact that her lip gloss was still on that it wasn't from doing anything indecent. As he thought, Shuhei was a gentleman though he couldn't be saying that Kagome was a lady at this moment, no matter how cute she looked.

"You have no right to dictate what I do, Captain, in my free time," she bit out.

Flinching back as he felt a spike in his Captain's spiritual pressure, he stood silent and just continued to watch. He felt for Kagome. This was the first time that she had gone out and had fun without either Ikkaku or himself tagging along, other than the Women's Association. Or he was being tailed by several of the other squad members. Which she had confided in him, something he was proud of, that she knew they were always tailing her.

"You have a duty to this squad. And I do not like you out galavanting around the Seireitei... with a guy who'd try to take advantage of you," Kenpachi growled.

Frowning at that, Yumichika felt the spiritual spike from Kagome. That soft, gentle feeling she gave off now had a hard edge. The way her blue eyes turned almost black, as the flush on her face became darker in a what he was going to presume was rage mixed with embarrassment at what was being insinuated that she was unable to take care of herself.

"I assure you, Captain, I am more than capable of taking care of myself. And if it will assuage that raging, egotistical Ego of yours. Nothing happened. I am still a Fucking Virgin, you voyeur!" she snapped back.

Yumichika couldn't help the heat that spread from the roots of his hair down his face and neck into his clothes. That was a question he'd wondered about, but this was not how he wanted to find out the answer. And with a glance to Ikkaku, he saw that his friend and squad. Lieutenant was a brilliant shade of cherry from his bald head down too. When he looked forward, he saw that his Captain had his jaw hanging open.

"Now, if you will excuse me, I have to change and finish packing. Tomorrow is Sunday, and I will be leaving for the Rukongai. Do not worry; I have a babysitter," she hissed before turning and leaving the room, only to pause briefly at the door and turn and look back at them. "And for the record, I am not Yachiru!"

Yumichika lifted a hand and placed his fingertips against his forehead. This was just horrible. An angry Kagome was not a thing he wanted to deal with. But he knew that he would be the one to appease her.

"Uh... am I interrupting anything?"

Snapping his attention to the double doorway that was the entrance to their Division's main building was none other than Nano, the Captain Commanders Lieutenant. And from the faint blush on her cheeks, he knew she had heard a good portion of the spats ending.

"Oh, no... What are you doing here?" Yumichika asked.

"Ah, yeah, yesterday when Kagome was delivering the Reports to Captain Commander, she asked if I would like to accompany her to the Rukongai. That way, I can chronical just what she is doing. It is something that the Captain Commander has been after her for a while," she said.

This had him blinking as he nodded his head in understanding. He had gone with Kagome a few times since she had joined. If not him, it was Ikkaku or one of the others. With a quick look at both Ikkaku and his Captain, Yumichika knew that neither would be functioning properly after Kagomes' little outburst and sharing of knowledge.

"Follow me, please," he said as he walked in the direction Kagome had just gone, the Barracks.

_**TBC!**_


	11. Ch 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or it's characters, that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Bleach or it's characters, that right belongs to Tite Kubo.**

* * *

Kagome flinched at the low annoyed growl that echoed in the back of her head. She knew what was causing this as well — making her wish that she didn't have a specific talent. But she had it, and it was part of who she was. And this was something she'd put off for over half a year now. In fact, she had noticed that the first day she'd met them. Heaving an overdramatic sigh, she sat up on her bunk and plopped her feet on the ground hard and causing the few others who were resting in the barracks to look at her.

"_Miko, take care of it now!_"

Rolling her eyes and raising a hand to pinch the bridge of her nose, Kagome agreed. That discordant sound was giving her a headache, and finally broke the patience of sir stick up the ass Zanpaku-to. So, with heavy feet, she made her way to where the sound was loudest. Eyes half-open because she had been sleeping. Though her brain subconsciously noted that those in the hall were clearing a path for her, making her groan internally. One time she woke up on the wrong side of the bed and lashed out... now they feared her in a half-awake state of being. They were pansy assed little bitches... even if she did put quite a few through walls, beat them black and blue before having life-giving coffee and waking up...

The moment she reached the outer veranda, she followed it around until she spotted who was causing that obnoxious sound. Masking her Reiki completely and moving with a silent grace that she couldn't have hoped to achieve while alive on earth, she made her way to the person, who was in deep meditation. Crouching down, she leaned in until their noses were just centimeters from touching and flared her Reiki fast and hard.

* * *

He was not amused. He was trying, really he was, to communicate with the arrogant, smug bastard. But his own Zanpaku-to was keeping silent and not letting him in, again. And all because he refused to call out its real name. The reason was a good one. A pure Kido based Zanpaku-to in the 11th squad was no heard of, and he didn't want to be kicked out. So, his pride made him fight with his raw strength. Couldn't the damn thing appreciate the fact that he had gotten that strong to obtain the 3rd seat? No! Of course not! That would make the bastard understanding.

The sudden flare of intense, numbing spiritual pressure, literally next to him, had Yumichika starting out of his meditation. Only to go very red in the face as he stared into the blue gaze of Kagome, and seeing that she was half-awake wasn't helping matters.

"Yes?" he asked.

"It had finally happened. I have been ignoring this since I met you, Yumi-chan. But now even White Fang is annoyed," she said, her voice heavy with just being woken up.

Confused, Yumichika didn't know what to think. "Uh... what? Kagome?" he asked.

"That obnoxious, upset, pissed off, sound," she hissed.

"Uh..sound?" he asked again, feeling more confused. "I do not know what you are talking about? And how does it annoy your... Zanpaku-to?"

The slight twitch of one of her eyebrows was telling as she leaned back and looked down at his lap. As if she was assessing before her head tilted to the side. An indication she was communicating with her own Zanpaku-to. A thing that confused them all. Since usually one had to meditate to do that. She did it all the time — another mystery about the tiny woman.

When she just raised the other eyebrow, he wondered what was going to happen. He knew full well a tired, half-awake Kagome was a bad thing. When she suddenly stood up and started to leave, Yumichika let his body relax. Only to scream in pain as his earlobe was snagged between Kagome's pointer and thumb painfully. The sharp jerk she gave had him climbing to his feet quickly, even if he stumbled. So he could follow her.

"Baldy and the voyeur are out right now... that Captain and Lieutenant's meeting still, right?" she growled.

"Yes..." he choked out.

"Good, we are using the Voyeur's office then," she muttered.

When she finally let his ear go, he shot a dark glare at those that were watching with amusement and horror on their faces — sending them scurrying as he followed her down the many halls to the Captain's room. Where she promptly opened the door and motioned for him to enter. Which he did without hesitating. Though he knew if they were caught, Kenpachi would have both their asses for practice dummies for a few hours, if not a whole day. He was turning just as Kagome shut the door.

"Look, I have been hearing this sound since the first time we met, Yumi-chan. And trust me, it is painful to hear," she said, her voice going soft.

He watched as she walked right beside him and sat on the floor, crossing her legs in the yoga meditation pose. Before indicating he should too. A bit curious and skeptical, he did as told and just looked at her.

"You Zanpaku-to is crying out in anguish because you two are very narcissistic peacocks. And it is time that you two get over your fucking shit, and talk," she said, giving him a smug smile. "And White Fang and I are going to help."

This had him tensing and readying himself to stand up when he felt her Spiritual pressure spike dangerously high, making him feel light-headed. Looking at her, he frowned. Yumichika knew she didn't flare it like that at all unless she was sparring or outright fighting with their Captain. And the hard, cold look she was giving him let him know she'd have no qualms beating him into submission.

"Fine, but don't expect anything," he grumbled.

"We are going to do this together. I meant it when I said _White Fang_ and _I_ are _going_ to help. Unsheath him and laid him across both our laps, his tip on my leg," she said in a gentle voice, totally at odds with the look she was giving him.

Reluctantly he pulled Ruri'iro Kujaku from his sheath, laying his hilt on his knee, the point on Kagomes. Just to watch as she did the same with her own Zanpaku-to. The feel of the blade's point against his knee had him wanting to shiver. There was a raw current of power running through it and making him wonder if Kagome felt this all the time.

"Good, now place her hand over White Fangs' tip, close your eyes and start to meditate," she quipped as she put her own hand over his Zanpaku-to's tip. "Whisper, White Fang."

Before he could shut his eyes, he saw the sword shift to its first form. Changing the feel of the raw power he felt coursing through the blade under his hand. Deciding to close his eyes and meditate, he focused on Ruri'iro Kujaku and asking for permission to enter his world.

* * *

The moment she felt the change in Yumichika, Kagome gave a dark smile, closed her eyes, and told Lord Fluffy to do his thing. It took a few seconds before she was standing in that familiar clearing, a gentle breeze causing the grass and leaves on the trees to wave back and forth, as clouds moved across a clear spring day. She knew this clearing well, had visited it a lot with little Rin. Slowly she turned to look at Yumichika and his spirit. Pressing her lips into a thin line when she saw them and the matching twin looks on their faces.

They looked a lot alike, except that one had feather-like appendages and less clothing. Coloring was a bit off, but the whole aura and vibe they gave off were the same.

"_You will not fight here, and if you do, I will personally make your lives hell._"

Blinking her eyes as she tilted her head back, Kagome saw Sesshomaru standing right behind her. His golden eyes cold and piercing as always. And she could tell he had his I am serious and will kill you maks on. Turning her gaze back to the other two, she saw that they were looking at her in awe and horror though she wasn't sure why there was a look of horror.

"_Welcome to White Fang's world. This is my Zanpaku-to's spirit,_" she said, lifting a hand and waving it at Sesshomaru, who just _hnned_. "_And you two are going to fucking talk your shit out, or the both of us will personally take a few layers off your metaphysical selves. And before you complain, Yumi-chan, what the fuck do you think White Fang's first form is? It is pure Kido... and no one thinks of kicking my ass out, because I have proved myself physically...in combat so far._"

* * *

He was stunned. Not once had he heard, even from the 12th squad, of a Shinigami or their Zanpaku-to being drawn into another Zanpaku-to's world. And it was a bit disconcerting to see his own Zanpaku-to for the first time since the Academy. And he could admit while there was beauty there, the aesthetic didn't match his own. The damn thing looked gaudy, just like his name claimed, Azure Peacock. Though as he saw the spirit that inhabited the Zanpaku-to, he was in awe. The male was beautiful. And his beauty alone could put Rukia's Zanpaku-to's Shikai form to shame.

When Kagome spoke, he started to complain but stayed silent at the threat of having his non-corporal form being beaten. The male behind her looked like he could kill with a flick of his hand and not care either. Casting a side glance at Ruri'iro Kujaku, he saw horror etched on his face that his skin was paling rapidly.

"_What are you scared of, Fuji?_" he asked.

The visible twitch that ran through his Zanpakuto's spirit's manifested body told him a lot. He did hate that name.

"_I know strength when I see it. And not once during any of your sparring sessions with Kagome, can you say you've felt his power? Have you? He is the real deal... Like your Captain, and that old man whose Zanpakuto was the Phoenix itself,_" Ruri'iro Kujaku hissed at him.

Taking a quick moment, Yumichika opened up all of his senses. Trying to figure out what the damn thing was talking about. Immediately he felt that cold aura that had been the current running through the Zanpaku-to. Only it was a thousand times stronger. And he was sure that the spirit was holding back. Shifting his gaze to Kagome, he saw her looking up at the sky, lost in the tranquility of the world. He couldn't believe that she was housing all this power and didn't even flaunt it.

"_I suggest you two start talking. He doesn't have a lot of patience... and can get rather physical... trust me... I know,_" Kagome said softly, not looking at them.

* * *

He was highly insulted at first being pulled from the blade that housed him. But that was put on the wayside when he saw the male spirit next to the girl. All Zanpaku-to at creation are given knowledge to a degree. And most of it is off the history, their powers, and the legendary spirits sealed in the Zanpaku-to's. This was one of them. And the fact that the girl called him White Fang instead of his real name meant she had yet to gain all of his trust and respect.

Ruri'iro knew though, just from watching the two, that if he were to attack the girl, he'd be killed. His blade shattered. That was not an option. Even if he had his differences with his Shinigami wielder, he would not anger someone who could destroy him with a flick of the hand.

"_Fine, we will talk. And you missy play a dangerous game doing this,_" he said in a prim and prissy tone.

When the girl looked down, he saw her eyes for the first time. He loved the color, Azure. It was part of his name. And her eyes were the embodiment of that. But there was amusement dancing in their depths as well as a wisdom and power that didn't belong to a Shinigami.

"_I am glad that you are willing. I mean seriously, you two are so alike in personality. And it is why you two fight. But, I can say you are beautiful, very exotic,_" Kagome said, laughing good-naturedly.

He preened under that compliment and turned to Yumichika. Who was looking at him, questions dancing in his eyes as he waited? It was now or never. He hated being referred to by that hideous name. He wanted to be let out and do the damage he was created for. Hell, part of his ability was to protect and heal his owner. That chafed that he was refused that right under supercritical reasons.

"_Let us talk things through... I do not want that wrath brought down on my head, Yumichika,_" Ruri'iro stated, using his owner's name for the first time in a while.

* * *

The meeting felt like it had dragged on forever. So, as they arrived back at the 11th Squads compound, they noted that several people were standing around and peeking down a particular hallway. And hadn't noticed them. With a quick look, they walked forward.

"Why are you all just standing around looking down the hallways?" Ikkaku barked.

This had the group spinning and looking wide-eyed at the two of them. It took a few seconds before someone explained that Kagome had dragged Yumichika down it by his ear. Then they went into the Captain's office, and they hadn't come back out. And that was over six hours ago. But the feel of both their spiritual pressure had spiked and calmed several times. And a strange blue-green glow had come through the shoji door a few times.

Once more, they shared a look before they made their way quickly down the hall. Only to stop outside the indicated door, before slamming it open. Only to see both Kagome and Yumichika looking at them. One with a smile and the other pale, but yet content looking. A look that was not usually associated with that particular person.

"Well, Yumi-chan, I think you need to talk to them," Kagome said.

They watched as she stood up, leaving a now slightly worried and panicking Yumichika in her wake. As soon as she had glided between the two of them, they turned their attention back to their friend and 3rd seat. They were watching and waiting as he stood up, holding his unsheathed Zanpakuto out before him. A slightly haunted look on his face.

"I have to tell you something... I have been keeping something from the both of you for a very long time," Yumichika said. "You see... My Zanpakuto..."

_**TBC!**_


	12. Ch 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or it's characters, that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Bleach or it's characters, that right belongs to Tite Kubo.**

**Author's Notes: Again, I am not posting the pairing for this story until it is revealed in the story. So if you **_**do not**_ **like that, I politely ask you to**_**turn around**_ **and **_**leave now**__**.**_ **Because I don't see the point in you **_**wasting your time and mine**_**.**

* * *

When he looked at his appointment book last night and saw a very particular name listed first thing in the morning, he had not thought much about it. But now, as he lifted his gaze from the three pieces of paper to look at the woman sitting across from him, he was sure he was losing his damn sanity. Wasn't he tortured enough by his Lieutenant? Not one to just do things blindly, he lifted an eyebrow and looked pointedly at the woman.

"Are you... serious?" he asked.

The slow, lazy blinking of blue eyes as a small smile curled just the corners of her lips as she replied, "Yes. Is there something you find out of place with that?"

Again he looked down and quickly re-read the words on the pieces of paper again. He knew Nanao's handwriting and decisive wording for contracts. Hell, he respected the woman for putting up with her Captain for so long. The man was now the Captain Commander.

"I want to hear why you... are doing this, Higurashi." He said.

The soft peal of laughter from the woman was not what he had expected. But the way her blue eyes gleamed had him on edge.

"Because I promised your Lieutenant that I would drink with her. And this way, it, as that contract states, can be done in a safe environment under the supervision of a Captain. Also, I know that Rangiku-san respects you. Knows that you are not one for telling... tall tales if you will. I mean, you do have a certain reputation, Captain Hitsugaya,``she quipped.

Toshiro narrowed his eyes in speculation at the only female member of the 11th Division. He didn't try to hide his disbelief at what she was saying. Though he was curious about what kind of _reputation_ he had circulating, only to see her smile disappear, face going into a hard mask.

"I assure you, Captain, that I am well aware of what others think about the 11th Division. That we are barbaric. And yes, I will agree to an extent. But, and I stress this, but we are not honorless. We have a higher code of honor than most of the other Divisions. So, do not think so little of us. If we make a promise we hold it," she said, her voice dropping a few octaves.

Realizing he had insulted her, Toshiro gave a small nod of his head in apology. Watching with a critical eye as her face softened, but her demeanor stayed cold, distant. A one-eighty from what he had been dealing with when she entered his office.

"Besides, Captain Hitsugaya, this way, you can have blackmail material on your own Lieutenant."

At those words, he felt his eyes shoot open wide. The dark gleam of amusement in the depths of Kagome's eyes had him shocked.

"What?" he asked, just to make sure that he heard that right.

"I said, you can use this as blackmail material on your own Lieutenant. I mean seriously, that woman has no work ethic that I can tell. Hell, I bribe her all the time with my baked goods to just leave me alone," she said, sighing a bit dramatically.

His mind instantly began to sort through things. Connecting lines from the recent seven months. It was now early November. And he had noted that Rangiku often came into the office with a small container of some confectionary. And then at the last Captain and Lieutenant's meeting, there'd been honey-coated Cinnamon Buns. Her words had him realizing she was the source of the baked goods. And from the way she was openly smiling in amusement at him meant he had been open with his thoughts.

"Fine. But I have a condition to me signing this contract... And when do you want to do this?" he said.

When she tilted her head to the side after nodding his head, Toshiro smiled back at her before speaking. "I want to spend a day observing you."

The way her mouth dropped open before she laughed aloud. Her eyes were shining brightly as her full body relaxed.

"I am okay with that. But, I need to know, will you want twelve or twenty-four hours for observing? And I need to clear it with my Captain, of course," she replied, doing her best to smother more laughter. "And tonight. The sooner this is done and over with, the better for all of us."

He nodded in assent and replied, "Twenty-four, if you don't mind."

Though he was a bit taken aback by how quickly she wanted to do this. He was looking down at the contract and the three other copies. With a deep breath, he signed his name. Then shoved three of the contracts back towards the woman.

"Thank you! Now to drop a copy off with Nanao before I give one to my Captain. Also, do not worry about the cost of the liquor. Ika-chin and Yumi-chan are buying it all. That was the deal if you agreed and signed the contract, Captain," she said as she stood up and turned to leave.

He was speechless. That was a concern, but he figured he'd make Rangiku buy the damn stuff. Drinking was not one of his hobbies. And he was sure it would never be.

"Ah, Captain, do you have a preference towards sweet? I am making some for tonight. I know what Rangiku and the guys prefer... But, as a treat for doing this, I'd like to know yours," she asked.

Once more, Toshiro was surprised. Not having to think about it, he spoke up, "I like Strawberries. Fresh, on angel food cake."

The sweet smile she gave him had him looking down at his desk, as he waved her in dismissal. He was feeling a small bit of heat flooded his cheeks, wondering if that was how she handled all the men in the 11th Division.

* * *

Neither could believe it as they watched the short dark-haired woman practically prance out of the office. But the proof sat on the desk before them. And there was no mistaking that signature on it. It belonged to the 10th Division Captain.

"Well, I will... uh... just get on my paperwork then," Shunsui said.

Nanao gave a thin smile and nodded her head. She had a fun night to look forward to. And the fact that her Captain was so stunned that he was willingly doing his paperwork had her gloating internally. As she silently made a note to treat Kagome to some meal or another for this.

* * *

Ikkaku looked at Yumichika in shock. While a deep rumbling chuckle came from their Captain, he was not quite sure of having another Captain in the Division observing their tiny little member for twenty-four hours, even if she was okay with it.

"Let him come and watch you," Kenpachi said.

Whipping his head around so fast he was sure that he'd have whiplash, Ikakuk looked at his Captain and seeing the dark gleam in his visible eye. There was intelligence and cruel calculating going. He felt sweat roll down the back of his neck as the Reiatsu spiked around the man. As he smiled that particular smile when something was going his way.

"Okay, I will send a hell butterfly to tell him. And plan a day," Kagome said. "Also, Ika-chin and Yumi-chan, he signed that contract willingly... you guys have to buy all the liquor for tonight."

Ikkaku swore then and there he could hear the pained scream of his Wallet. He'd been drinking with Kagome before. Of course, it was due to his Captain, who could swim in the shit and never get drunk. Meaning he was in a bad place until they got another large Hollow extermination mission again.

"Kagome... where are you going?" Yumichika asked.

"Oh, I have to get the ingredients for the deserts I am making for everyone tonight. And, to prep the stuff for the others to make dinner. Tonight I will not be cooking for the Division. It is either cook what I prep for Soup, or fend for your own asses," she said.

Suddenly Ikkaku was glad he was sitting down because he was sure he'd have dropped. Not only did he and Yumichika have to pay for all that liquor. But they would be denied one of Kagome's home-cooked meals. It was pure torture. And silently, he was mentally cursing Rangiku for pestering Kagome so much about going drinking together.

* * *

Giving a soft hiccup, Kagome looked at the group that had gathered for a night of merriment. Rangiku was leaning back against the wall passed out with Shuhei's head in her lap as he slept contentedly there. Ikkaku and Izuru were knocked out and holding each other. Making her realize she needed to ask for a Camera. Nanao had limited herself so she could function in the morning, and left a few hours ago. Yumichika was curled up with his last sake bottle in a corner next to Renji. Who had his arm wrapped around Ruki as she tried to lift her drunk spouse?

It was rather amusing, all in all. It was the usual group that met to drink at the bar. Sighing, Kagome stood up and wobbled a little bit due to her legs protesting being sat on for so long. Her eyes slide to the quiet man next to her, one Toshiro Hitsugaya. He had what was left of the small, personal-sized, Angel Food Cake layered with whipped cream and strawberries in his lap. His face flushed from laughing so hard at the antics of everyone.

"Well, you are my witness. All the booze is gone, Captain, and I am not drunk. A bit buzzed, but fine," she said, letting the smugness she was feeling show in her voice.

When he lifted his aquamarine gaze to meet her own, she noted he was being open with his emotions as shock colored his eyes. Though the small smile he gave her was nice. His guard was relaxed, and he was not being the stiff, uptight man he showed the rest of the Seireitei.

"How?" he asked.

"I just cannot get drunk. I mean, I hold my own with my Captain easily. And you can ask your question now that everyone is passed out, Captain Hitsugaya," she said.

The way he jerked back as she placed her hands on the small of her back and bent backward, popping her back loudly.

"Why did you chose the 11th Division, Higurashi?"

She was smiling at him as she began to move around the large training room, picking up the mess.

"Because I want to push myself to my limits without relying on kido or others. I refuse to be a weak person who has to be protected time again and again," she said — pausing once her hands were full of plates and empty sake bottles and looked at him. "So, tell me why do you stay looking like a little boy? I mean that smother's your true power."

The way his eyes shot open wide, Kagome turned and made her way toward the kitchen she'd been shown earlier. She was not ignorant; she had heard Sesshomaru's comment after he seemed to commune with the good Captains Zanpaku-to. It was named the strongest Ice-type out there. And to boot, Sesshomaru said that it was a Dragon. The distaste in his voice was unmistakable.

Feeling very content with her life at the moment, Kagome couldn't help but wonder when shit would hit the fan. It always did where she was concerned. And she had been in the Seireitei for almost seven years with peace. It had her a bit apprehensive, as did the feelings she had growing in her chest for a particular person.

_**TBC!**_


	13. Ch 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or it's characters, that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Bleach or it's characters, that right belongs to Tite Kubo.**

**Author's Notes: I will not be posting the pairing until it is revealed in the story. So if you **_**do not**_ **like that, I politely ask you to**_**turn around**_ **and **_**leave now**__**.**_ **Because I don't see the point in you **_**wasting your time and mine**_**.**

* * *

He had not expected his day observing the strange young woman end like this. But he could honestly say that from the moment he had arrived the night before, to being woke up only five hours later had been nothing but a learning experience. Especially in what one could get done in a few short hours. Then again, he was usually up early to get as much done as possible since his Lieutenant was a bit of a flake.

He admired her efficiency: that and her stern nature. Even her Captain was not immune to it. In fact, he had enjoyed watching as she smacked the man's hands when he entered _her_ kitchen while making breakfast, which she had catered to his likes as he was the guest. To throwing a large chef's knife and embedding it in the door frame before said Captain's nose. It had finally driven her point home. From there, she helped clean up the dishes, getting the 11th Divisions men to _help_ under threat of no dessert. And he sympathized.

The fact that it was now November, Toshiro watched as she did some outside sweeping and cleaning of the wrap-around Veranda. Before asking him if he'd like to meditate with her. It was kind of nice not having to be responsible for a whole Division for a day, being an average person. Albeit an honorary one in the 11th Division. Taking orders and not having to give orders. And now he was here in the training hall for the daily training session. All hand to hand, which was a bit of a letdown, because he was really curious about her Zanpakuto.

His eyes tracked Kagome as she flew back and right into Izuru, who had just walked through the shoji door leading to the training hall. The way the man's eyes shot open in a mix of shock and outright fear as Toshiro watched the Lieutenant of the 3rd squad immediately set the petite woman on her feet after catching her, hands held up in a sign of surrender. Only to go slack-jawed as she spun, leaned up and planted a soft kiss on his cheek, before turning and narrowing her eyes back on her sparring partner, the third seat for her Division.

"Oh, poor Izuru, he is going to be too scared to come here for a while, again," Ikkaku muttered.

Looking away as Kagome and Yumichika continued their hand to hand match. This had his attention.

"What do you mean?" he asked, keeping his voice low.

"Oh, Rangiku didn't tell you about their first meeting?" Ikkaku chortled.

Narrowing his eyes as he shook his head no, Toshiro waited patiently for the man to continue. Of course, it was a bit of a wait since he was attempting to smother his laughter, not to draw unwanted attention.

"Well, it was a month after she joined. Yumichika and I had finally gotten away to go drinking. And well, Izuru was well into his cups and hadn't noticed Rangiku's Reiatsu or Kagomes, not that he would recognize it. And he had made a rather rude comment... about Kagome being some ugly lesbian that we were afraid of. Hence why we had not been out of the walls of the 11th Division for a month," Ikkaku said after getting himself under control.

Toshiro felt his eyebrows jump up to his forehead. He was well aware of the string of dates that Kagome had been on since the beginning of September. Though she never showed interest other than friendship. Which, in his mind, could lead to that idea? But saying something like that without knowing a person was well out of Izuru's character. Then again, it only cemented in Toshiro's mind another reason for him to never get into the habit of drinking; it made you act like a fool.

"Just wait. Izuru is here to get us to go out. Meaning he has to run the Kagome gauntlet," Ikkaku stated.

"Gauntlet?" Toshiro asked.

"Yeah. Kagome may not seem it, but she can hold a grudge. While she seems quite incapable of hating, doesn't mean she doesn't have a healthy dislike of certain people," Ikkaku said.

This had him a bit shocked. Kagome had not struck him as a person who would even hold a grudge. But then again, one could never really tell with that woman. She was rather complicated. Smiles, and politeness. Then you could see her get cold and hard. Or even mischievous and conspiratorial. He'd seen these sides of her.

* * *

Izuru watched as Kagome finished up with Yumichika. He was still very frozen. Unsure of how to take that small kiss she had planted on his cheek. Not fooled into thinking she had forgiven him, oh no, but it had his own emotions in a whirl. The girl had no clue the effect she had on others, especially the male population. And he had been the focus of her temper at one point, even if all she did was rub his head and make a comment. One that still held.

"Hey, Izuru, you here for my big brothers?"

At the comment, he was pulled from his inner musings. Nodding his head as he saw the smile curled her lips. He knew what was going to happen. He walked into the room and looked towards his friends only to pause when he saw the Captain of the 10th Division sitting next to them. The small smirk playing across his lips as those cold eyes met his own. He knew Ikkaku told him what had transpired. And after he went through a lot of trouble to bribe Rangiku to tell no one.

"Let me get the bokken," Kagome chirped at him with a bright smile.

This had him sighing. He knew how this was going to turn out. Though he was grateful for the concession, Kagome was making. It was annoying, just a little bit, to have to do this each time he came personally to get Ikkaku and Yumichika to go out and drink. Glad that she didn't go with them after that little party that was held at the 10th Division. And he did want to know how she got Captain Hitsugaya to agree to it. The boy was a stick in the mud about these things. But he had watched them all get blitzed and passed out. Hell, if Izuru had more balls (as Rangiku put it), he'd ask the Captain if he helped take the blackmail pictures of them drunk.

When Kagome reappeared with two wooden swords, Izuru held out his hand. Grasping the practice weapon, that was held out to him, firmly and sliding into the appropriate stance and watching as she did the same. He had seen her spar with her Zanpakuto in hand. And it had confused him when her skill level drastically decreased upon using a practice sword.

Quickly he shifted his weight and deflected her attacks with ease. There was no comparison between their skill levels. He had almost a full century of being a Sword Master, on top of the skills he obtained before entering the academy since he came from the family of a minor noble house. Moving around, he went on the offensive with several thrusts and slashes. His eyes narrowed as he noted her footwork. It had improved since the last time though her attacks were still feeble.

He knew not to take it easy on her. That was a mistake he'd made that first time, and he found out exactly why the men of the 11th Division feared her. The way she applied Kido was scary. The binding technique alone had left him in pain for hours, and she had refused to heal him after releasing him. And her Captain had only encouraged her. The man was a sadist.

A small smile graced his lips as he watched her spin and changed the direction of her bokken at last second, taking it from a side slash to an upwards slash. She was forcing him back as he defended. But that move left her open, and he took advantage by swinging his sword in one hand and stabbing her in the ribs. The sound of the bamboo cracking painfully against her bones, as she gasped, dancing back and bowing to him.

"They are yours, get them out of here. And dinner will be at six tonight, you three."

Izuru blinked at her words, realizing that she just invited him as well. With a quick look at the trio still sitting at the other end of the Dojo, he saw the amused and happy smiles on two of the three faces. The last held a speculative look that he knew too well.

* * *

He watched as the match went on. The way Kagome was fighting with the bokken was odd. It seemed like her swings were that of a novice. Her footwork was a bit sloppy. And he knew what was expected of those in this Division. Hell, for the students to graduate from the academy. As they relied on their physical prowess in battle. But it was odd that she hadn't even used her Reatsu as Izuru had. And he knew how skilled that man was with a sword.

"You noticed, didn't you?"

At Yumichika's words, Toshiro looked at him and nodded his head. Then slowly, he stood up as he watched Kagome place her hand over the spot that Izuru had hit. If it had been a real sword that would have been a fatal wound. Then saw the pale lilac color envelope Kagome's hand before a sickening crack was heard. Giving him pause as he noted, she looked more relieved and took a huge breath. Telling him that hit had severely fractured her ribs.

"Do not take him to task for hurting her. Izuru already learned his lesson about taking it _easy_ on her. He was in pain for hours before she healed him," Ikkaku said softly. "and she has a reason for not infusing her Reiatsu into that weapon."

Glancing down briefly, Toshiro made his way to the duo. Who glanced at him. Izuru was giving a small bow with his head before stepping back. Kagome just looked him in the eye, or rather down at him, to look him in the eye.

"I want to spar with you next," He stated.

The way he saw two black eyebrows jump up on her forehead. Then the resigned look that crossed her face as she lifted her empty hand and motioned for him to stay, while her other handed him her bokken, as she turned and disappeared down the hall that led to the main barracks. Another thing he had found disconcerting. She slept with all the men even if her bunk was well away and _curtained_ off. While he had slept in the former Lieutenant's room. Which had his skin crawling for a good hour before he had been able to pass out. Yachiru had been an oddity that he didn't want to think about at that moment. The pinkette scared him in all honesty.

"Here," Izuru said as he handed his bokken to him.

Taking it, Toshiro lifted it and inspected it and seeing nothing out of place. Then he lifted Kagome's and inspected it. He quickly saw the minute cracks running along its shaft. Turning his gaze to Ikkaku and Yumichika, he saw the seriousness on their faces. But they shook their heads no (in unison) at his unspoken question.

When Kagome returned, he saw she was carrying two white wood bokken. Instantly he recognized the wood for what it was. It was specially modified by the 12th Division so that it would react favorably to Reiatsu. Reaching out, he took one when it was offered, watching as it responded to his own, turning a pale blue that indicated his Reiatsu was Ice based. Looking at Kagome's, he noticed it didn't change at all. It was staying white.

"Release your Reiatsu, Higurashi," he said.

The small, sad smile that curled her lips as she just stood there. When Toshiro didn't feel it spike, he frowned at her. Just to have her lift the bokken and shove it under his nose. Giving him an up-close view of the wood, which he noted was no longer white, though it looked it. It was a very pale lilac with silver swirled in an intricate pattern along the shaft. Colors that generally didn't manifest in Reiatsu at all. Since lilac, in its various shades, represented a few things. But this shade, it meant First Love. The silver was for wealth, prestige, prosperity, to deflect negative energy and healing. All things that didn't belong in the 11th Division.

When it was pulled back, Toshiro wondered why he was not feeling her Reiatsu at all. Figuring it would be best not to ask, he shifted his body into the beginning, basic sword stance and waited for Kagome to do the same thing.

"I noted a few things. Your footwork is a bit sloppy. You are not trusting in your weapon. And while you are reading your opponent's movements, you are not using your Reiatsu in the weapon, allowing it to be damaged," He stated.

The moment the last word left his mouth, he attacked her. He was watching her eyes go wide, before blanking out, giving her a serious look. A subtle calm settling over her as she parried, thrust, and slashed back. Her movements fluid, although a bit tired, in responding to his attacks. As it progressed, he noticed that the lilac color darkened a bit more from that pale color to a vibrant violet, indicating heavy spirituality. And he could tell that she didn't want to attack with intent to harm him.

Adding more layers to the girl who he was finding was complex beyond what he had initially been thought, though she was also very simple. It was conflicting in her actions and reactions. This gave him a bit more insight and tactical advantage as he changed his style of swordsmanship to something a bit more aggressive. He was pressing her back, forcing Kagome to defend if she didn't want to be hurt again. And it had her face visibly morphing into a mask of frustration as she did her best to keep up and find an opening.

The whole match lasted for no more than ten minutes when he decided to end it. With a quick thrust and flick of his wrist, Toshiro unarmed her. Sending her weapon flying from her hands, to skitter across the wood floor as he held the point of his own to her chest. Seeing her eyes come back to life, Toshiro saw the disappointment in her eyes. It was not directed at him, but herself.

"Thank you, Hitsugaya-san," she said softly, stepping back and bowing.

Knowing not to say anything, he bowed in respect to her. He would be talking with Kenpachi about her level of skill. Though he now had more questions about how others said she was good with a sword in her hand. She was making him wonder more about her Zanpaku-to.

When she walked away, he noted the slight slump of her shoulders, even as she held her head high and back straight. Eliciting a sigh from him as she vanished with both swords, which he didn't realize she had taken from him, back to the barracks room. There was also the fact that even as her sword changed color to a deeper shade then lilac, he never felt her Reiatsu.

"You know why our Captain wears that eyepatch, right?"

At the question, he turned and looked at Yumichika, Ikkaku, and Izuru, who were standing where they'd been before the match started. Nodding his head, he waited.

"She is the same; only she limits it with sheer willpower. While all one can feel is that gentle, soothing aura, that is her Reiatsu. When released, even moderately, it has the same effect as our Captains," Ikkaku explained.

"And I know you sensed it while sparring with her, she doesn't like to harm others," Yumichika said, a smile of pride appearing on his face.

Again Toshiro nodded his head. Only to go stiff at the heavy pressure of the 11th Division Captain. The sound of the Shoji door opening had him looking over his shoulder at the man. Who was looking down at him with a calculating look in his eyes?

"Midget, stick around after dinner," was all that was said.

Lifting an eyebrow, Toshiro waited for more only to realize that he was not going to be forthcoming. And he was sure it was due to the sound of Kagome returning. It had him curious.

"Captain Voyeur!?"

Only to twitch at what Kagome called Kenpachi. He stood on the respect of addressing people appropriately. And from what he'd seen that Kagome was good about it. Except where her Captain was concerned. Even if it was said in good-natured jest, it was still disrespectful and left him curious as to why she would speak to him that way.

* * *

The moon was full and shining its silver light down on the clearing and it's only occupant. His singular eye shifted, so he was looking at the midget Captain of the 10th Division. Feeling the corners of his lips curl upwards at the way he was standing slack-jawed at what he saw in the clearing. And it was perfection. There was no mistaking what had been wanted when he requested to observe his subordinate for twenty-four hours. And now he was getting his wish.

Turning his gaze to his other side, he watched the pride on his Lieutenant and 3rd seat's face as they watched Kagome go through her routine with her sword. All of them were well aware that she knew they were there, plus one as well, which means that she would not take her sword to its second Shikai form. A shame, but he knew from talking at length with Yumichika, who had come clean about his own Zanpaku-to being one hundred percent Kido, which Ikkaku had known about for a while. Just kept it a secret until his friend felt the need to tell them.

Kenpachi had not cared in the least. The man had more than proved himself over and over with battles in that weakened form of his Zanpaku-to. And whatever Kagome had done that day in his office had only helped accelerate Yumichika's growth in the physical arts now that he had a connection with his weapons. Something Kenpachi knew first had was important after not hearing or knowing his name for so long.

"What... is she doing? And how is her swordsmanship so different from when we spared earlier?"

At the question, Kenpachi sighed and ran a hand over his head, messing it up. "She is working with her Zanpaku-to to get better. She is loads better than when we first had her fight with a bokken. A shock for me since I had found her doing this in her third year, midget," he said.

This earned him a dark look, but he just ignored it as a loud grunt came from Kagome. His eyes narrowed as he recalled the first time he put them through drills with the wooden practice swords. She was so abysmal that he wondered if she was bullshiting him. So, he did what he thought would be best, fought her himself not holding back. Big mistake, he almost killed her with how deeply he put her through not just the floor, but the ground. Thus learning that she could heal and fast.

"Wait... working with her Zanpaku-to?"

At this, he just grunted an affirmative. Knowing the white-haired boy by him was not stupid. No, he was incredibly astute.

"Kagome's Zanpaku-to's Spirit... it is unique. She doesn't have to meditate to commune with it. He, White Fang, actually has her in his world and is fighting with her right now. Also, him watching from the shadows for three years is why she calls him a voyeur," Yumichika said, his voice holding a slight tremor.

Kenpachi knew this had to do with whatever happened that day. But he'd chosen to leave it alone and ignore his comment of why Kagome called him by that moniker. It had shaken the poor guy to his core. His eyes tracked the way Kagome was moving and noted the small side skip, telling him she had dodged the blow that the spirit was delivering to her metaphysical self, as she had explained it. Her body was being honed in the art via her spirit, forcing her physical self to learn via muscle memory. It was a unique way to learn, on top of the actual real-world training.

"This is part of why I wanted her for my squad. In fact, before I found her here, she had heard my bells in the market while she was still a second year. She turned to look for me twice. Hell, she even felt my spiritual pressure, though heavily muted. She is more acutely aware than she lets on," Kenpachi said, letting his pride show in his voice. "Besides, she is fun to piss the fuck off and get brawling with. And the only one in my whole Division who can even attempt to drink at my level."

His words had the boy beside him, taking in a sharp breath. It was not often that he spoke like this about anyone, if at all. He respected those that gave all their effort. And besides, when Kagome was heavily buzzed, she had no restraints. She would speak freely and act on whatever she was feeling — leading to some rather interesting predicaments with a few of the Division members. It also served to remind him that she was most definitely not Yachiru.

And he wasn't trying to treat her like that. Just something inside of him told him tiny people as powerful as Yachiru, and Kagome was going to be, still needed to be protected. He didn't like the only female in his Division to be out galavanting around with the other men. He was a man; he knew how their fucked up minds worked. Keeping his Division safe was his job as Captain. But that meant he had to be an ass and clamp down on her. Anger or not, he would take it, to do so.

_**TBC!**_


	14. Ch 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or it's characters, that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Bleach or it's characters, that right belongs to Tite Kubo.**

**Author's Notes: This chapter was written to be kinda serious, but I happened to be listening to Cotton-eyed Joe on repeat... Just... Don't ask... please… Also I will not be posting the pairing until it is revealed in the story. So if you **_**do not**_ **like that, I politely ask you to**_**turn around**_ **and **_**leave now**__**.**_ **Because I don't see the point in you **_**wasting your time and mine**_**.**

* * *

His back was straight, legs the perfect distance apart as he took in a deep calming breath and looked down the grass way to the target. Eyes were focusing on the center point as he factored in the soft breeze blowing. On his exhale, he released the arrow, watching with a small smile how it flew straight and true to the dead center of the target. A soft thunk as it embedded alongside the others he had fired.

"Seriously, you don't have to do this."

He paused at the sound of the familiar voice. He had heard it several times in the eight months since the Academy students had graduated. A part of him had been let down when that person had not taken the invitation to join his Division — and having seen her around the Seireitei with either her Division members, the women's association, or just for a stroll. He found he was drawn to the enigma that she was.

"I do, too, Kagome."

"No... no, you don't... is it even safe to be here?"

"You cannot seriously be asking that... No, this is you, so yes, you are..."

Listening as the voices got closer, he pulled another arrow from the quiver and focused on the target and centering himself as he got into the proper stance and drew the bow's string back. Only to jerk at the last second, losing the arrow at an odd angle. Eyes wide at what he was hearing.

"So, you told your hubby or brother yet?"

"What do you mean, Kagome?"

"Please, I saw you at the last two Women's Association meeting. You hardly ate. I saw you nibbling on the bread and sipping water."

"Uh... I don't know what you mean..."

"Do not try to fib to me! You have a certain glow and been avoiding things that have a heavy smell."

"... I was thinking about dinner tonight, as it is a family affair..."

"Ah, so that is why you snagged me while I was at the market... Please tell me you are not going to cook... those poor boys..."

This had him smiling. He was well aware of how awful his younger sister's cooking could be. But since she married his Lieutenant, she had tried to be more domesticated, failing in the kitchen horribly. That first attempt had left him with stomach cramps for a few days. Renji had not gotten as lucky. He had to excuse the man for two weeks. But the fact that he had not noticed the change in his sister was shocking.

"Yeah... sorta... I mean, the cooking lessons you give at the meetings are nice and all... and with Nanao wanting to do that huge like dinner based around the earth Holiday Thanksgiving in two weeks..."

"Oh, Rukia, you know I will help. But, I have my duties in my Division. Though most have learned the basics of cooking, I refuse to let them in _my_ kitchen for dinner... or any meal if I can help it."

He lifted his eyebrows at that. There had been rumors flying all over the Seireitei's Divisions about how Kagome had straightened them up. Ran them with an Iron Fist. In fact, he had the pleasure of overhearing the conversation between Renji and Ikkaku about how much of a tiny tyrant Kagome could be. And her accuracy when throwing a knife at their Captain to keep him from _her_ kitchen.

Readying another arrow, he once more tried to focus on the target. Eyes narrowing just a fraction at that one arrow embedded in the outer red ring. He took pride in his skills. And to see something out of place bothered him greatly. Taking a deep breath, he once more got into the appropriate stance and let his body relax as he drew the string back. Trying his best to block out the conversation that his sister and 11th Divisions Kagome were having.

* * *

Rukia was glad that she had run into Kagome. Though she was a bit surprised at the fact that Kagome had been way more observant than she had thought. And it was rather embarrassing. In fact, she just had her condition confirmed before seeing Kagome in the market. Just to be struck with the idea of having her help cook dinner. Thinking that would be the best way to break it to her elder brother, husband of sixteen, almost seventeen years, and their daughter.

Bringing her to the house, to show her the archery range her brother had set up, and get permission for her to use it was just to sweeten the deal. She was very well aware of her shortcomings as a domesticated woman. Having been a tomboy in the Rukongai, then the Academy until her brother had come and adopted her at her now deceased elder sisters bequest. Then she had focused solely on her duties in the 13th squad. Which she was now Captain of.

"Kagome, thank you!" she said as they rounded the corner, her dark eyes catching her brother practicing his Archery.

"Oh, well, no problem. Besides, it would be nice to play with your daughter again, Rukia," Kagome replied.

Rukia saw Kagome stop and just stare. Not missing the way her blue eyes brightened at seeing what her brother was doing before a mischievous smile curled her lips. Already well aware of the grief she had given her brother for six years in the Academy while taking his calligraphy class, Rukia stiffened. That smile that was spreading across Kagome's face was not a good thing.

"Oh, looky, Captain Kuchiki is a noble samurai!"

Biting back a bark of laughter when her brother twitched visibly and the arrow snapped out of the bow and flew instead crookedly. Only to hit at the bottom of the target. Knowing her brother did not like Samurai, to begin with, let alone being compared. Rukia turned away before he could see her reaction while noticing that Kagome had an 'innocent' smile on her face while her eyes sparkled in dark amusement.

* * *

She knew she shouldn't have said it, but she couldn't help it. Eight months was a long time not to pick on the poor man. And she loved getting a reaction out of one Kuchiki Byakuya. It was too good of a situation not to aggravate him. And the fact that Rukia was looking up at her, partially turned away from him, let her know she was enjoying her brother's little _miss-hap_ with his shot.

"Miss Higurashi, to what do I owe the honor of you being at my estate?"

At his question, Kagome bowed politely at the waist, before gliding towards him. Hands clasped before her person. Back straight as Sesshomaru snickered in the back of her head at her actions. He had been schooling her on manners and propriety in their sessions while thoroughly thrashing her ass. Saying she was getting crude and lawless. He would not have that since there was both major and minor nobility in the Seireitei.

"Your sister brought me to help with something. I am sorry if I distracted you," she said, knowing he knew she was not sorry at all.

"Indeed. And what would that be?" Byakuya asked.

At his question, Kagome looked at Rukia, who waved her brother off. Smiling at her friend, Kagome took the time to look at the bow that Byakuya was holding. It was well used but kept in immaculate condition. The wood was smooth and shone. The quiver he had at his hip was a simple leather with single fletch yarrow wood arrows.

"Ah, brother... Kagome likes Archery... and I was hoping to get your permission to allow her to practice here for helping me, of course," Rukia spoke up.

Kagome couldn't help the shock that crossed her face, as it heated in a faint blush. His intense gaze focused on her. But she just nodded her head in answer to the silent question.

* * *

He was a bit taken aback with Rukia, claiming that Kagome liked Archery. Not once during her academy days had she even mentioned Archery. So, when she just nodded her head yes to his look. During which he noted that she blushed under his gaze, causing her eyes to dance, he held his bow out to her, which she took and hefted for a few seconds before looking at him.

"It is too large and heavy for my frame. So, I would be unable to draw it and use it correctly," Kagome said, handing it back.

This had him lifting an eyebrow as he took it back. Then pointed to the rack where there were various other bows and quivers. He watched as Kagome walked over and looked at each one in turn before selecting one that was half her height. It was a sturdy ash bow. On the smaller end for Longbows, before she picked a quiver that Yarrow arrows that were double fletched.

It was an interesting combo, but he remained silent as he stepped away from the range and waved for her to take his place. The sunny smile she shot him, before pausing and grabbing an archers glove and wrist guard. Once she had that on, she moved a few feet closer than he was for a starting point, which was smart due to the shorter bow.

The moment she readied herself, slipping into the stance, Byakuya was surprised. There were no wasted movements or expended energy. She knocked the arrow perfectly, pulling it back and lifting the tip just a bit up and to the left due to the breeze before firing. The arrow's flight was true, though it is embedded in the second inner ring.

"I am a bit rusty, but not bad," she said, voice happy, content even.

When she turned and looked at him, he just tilted his head to indicate she could continue. Each time she fired another arrow, she was more and more accurate. There was an elegant grace and beauty to her form. And the fact she was practically radiating happiness was shocking.

* * *

Rukia watched her brother as he interacted with Kagome, and she was amazed by the way he was focused. It seemed to be polite and patient. There was no frown or even his typical mask in place. He was calm, relaxed — the way he was when spending time with her and her daughter. Even after almost two decades of marriage to Renji, he still was a bit stiff. Then again, Renji was his subordinate.

But this gave her an idea. It was high time her brother thought about moving on. And she knew the elders wanted him to marry again. To continue the family line. Even if they didn't approve of the woman he chose, as long as he married and gave the Kuchiki Clan and heir, they'd be happy. Besides, gaining Kagome as a sister in law would be a bonus.

"Forget it," Kagome's voice broke into her thoughts.

Blinking, Rukia looked at her friend. Seeing she was still focused as she fired another arrow. The quiver was almost empty.

"Forget what?" Rukia asked.

"What you just thought about. Meddling is rude," Kagome said as the arrow hit the dead center.

Not sure what Kagome was going on about, Rukia quietly shelved her idea and looked up at her brother. Seeing he was still focusing on Kagome. It could be a good possibility. Kagome had a knack for drawing people out of their shells. And from the stories both her brother and friend had told her of the antics that she pulled on him during Calligraphy Class, Kagome would be suitable for her brother.

* * *

Mentally sighing, Kagome finished firing her last arrow. The way Rukia's aura was fluctuating, on top of the odd swirl in it already that indicated she was pregnant. Kagome didn't have the heart to be mean and break it to her. She could never want Byakuya. The idea of being in a Noble family made her skin crawl. In fact, Sesshomaru agreed with her through their bond.

Lowering the bow, Kagome looked at Byakuya, conveying her thanks silently as she walked down the range and began to pluck both her arrows and his from the target. It felt good to do this. The cathartic feeling was just so relaxing. Allowing her to connect with her past on earth in the feudal area. She missed her friends and her family. Making a new life for yourself was not as easy as one thought. Especially when you had to keep your actual powers, abilities, and the fact that you had all your memories to yourself.

_**TBC!**_


	15. Ch 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or it's characters, that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Bleach or it's characters, that right belongs to Tite Kubo.**

**Author's Notes: I will not be posting the pairing until it is revealed in the story. So if you **_**do not**_ **like that, I politely ask you to**_**turn around**_ **and **_**leave now**__**.**_ **Because I don't see the point in you **_**wasting your time and mine**_**.**

* * *

They were all tired, sore, and to the point of collapsing. None of them had expected this when they'd been sent out on a Hollow Extermination Mission. But here was Division 11 wore out after almost three full weeks of constant fighting. It was odd that the Hollows were acting like they were. As if they were being controlled. Though there was nothing that was showing otherwise, a few other Divisions had come out and helped in rotations.

Weary eyes turned to those that were still out on the front lines battling. It was amazing to everyone in the back resting, being healed, or catching a short break to stuff their faces in the war-like situation that those four people were on a different level. A beast each and every one of them. Though this gave them a new appreciation for their newest and only female member, the petite raven-haired woman was out there holding her own. Hell, she had saved a few of them herself with that odd Kido first Shikai release form of her Zanpaku-to.

As they continued to watch, a sense of dread fell over them all. Something was moving towards the four people out there at a rapid speed. It felt sinister to their senses. Then there was a loud piercing scream before their vision was filled with a blinding, brilliant lilac light.

* * *

Ikkaku was concerned. They'd been at this for three weeks, having missed that magnificent Banquet that was supposed to be cooked by the whole of the Women's Association. Nope, it had been canceled when an emergency had been brought to their attention. Hollows were appearing in high numbers at the far edge of the Rukongai districts 90 through 100. Of course, it fell to the 11th Division to exterminate them. And it was an excellent chance to get spend some of the energy that had been pent up out, as well as see how Kagome faired.

Which was far better than they'd all thought. Kagome was ruthless. Each strike was precise, wasting little movement or energy. Her sword, even Kido based, was an extension of her person. Though when she only used that first form to heal those that were grievously wounded or near dead. In fact, he was sure that a few of them were dead.

It was something he'd look into later as he swung his spear out and stabbed another Hollow through the mask, killing it. Before glancing over to where Yumichika was fighting alongside Kagome. Only to have his eyes go wide as he watched as the world began to move in slow motion. His senses picked up a large evil Reiatsu as it appeared before Yumichika. Kagome had her back to him while finishing off another Hollow with her Zanpaku-to. Just to see her body go completely stiff as the color drained from her already pale face.

Then it happened spikes ruptured from the ground around them. Knocking Yumichika out of the way and piercing Kagome, who had looked over her shoulder at the person. He saw her mouth move as the blood from her being stabbed by one of those spikes in the stomach sprayed outwards in a crimson fountain. Then the sharp pained scream that escaped from her lips as a light seemed to explode around him. Washing over his person and blinding him.

* * *

Yumichika had been fighting next to Kagome one second and falling to the ground the next. He was proud of how long she had survived the last three weeks. She was made of tough stuff, proving that she belonged to the 11th Division. Though he was curious about why in the three weeks she had not released her Zanpakuto's second Shikai form. But that was not important at the moment. What was, was Kagome. She had a large earth-like spike through her gut as she looked at the Hollow, no creature, who was doing it. He could see the fear etched into her face as her mouth opened.

Unable to make out the name that she whispered before she screamed. And that was a sound he never wanted to hear ever again. It had his ears ringing as he saw a flicker of what looked to be light coming from the gaping hole in her stomach as spike began to crumble. Just to be replaced by a flash so brilliant, it caused his head to hurt as he slammed his eyes shut. His hands were coming up to shield his eyes further as they felt like they were burning even when they were squeezed shut.

* * *

His senses were going haywire. The thrill of battle was there, but something told him that it was wrong. Yes, the Hollows kept coming in droves. Their attack were coordinated somehow. But that was not what was wrong. He spun around when he felt it. A Reiatsu that was so dark and malicious that it had him even pausing. Though his body never stopped as he rushed towards were he saw Yumichika on the ground, and Kagome impaled on what looked like a jutting piece of earth, while a large, most definitely not Hollow, spider-like thing was looming over her.

Ripping off his eye-patch, Kenpachi flared his Reiatsu to its max as he felt Nozarashi tremble in anticipation of fighting a powerful opponent. But that was a plus; he felt anger and rage like when he fought the Quincy. One of his own was now seriously hurt, and he could see her blood run down her Shihakusho and onto the ground. Fueling him to rush forward as the strange creature lifted its head in his direction, looking at him from under what looked to be a baboon mask.

Then he heard it. The shrill scream of pain and utter torture before a pale purple light blinded him. It had his body going stiff and freezing where he stood. Though his Reiatsu tried to match the wavelength of it, he finally found something that overpowered it. But Kenpachi didn't care as he watched the creature, and all Hollows burst into what appeared to be a cloud of fine ash-like dust and be blown away on a phantasm breeze, just as Kagome's body fell backward toward the ground.

The moment the light faded, Kenpachi noted that his body felt light. His fatigue and wounds were all gone. Then he was moving forward once more, reaching the tiny woman just before she hit the ground. He saw that there was no wound where the spiked earth had gone through her. But she was pale, cold to the touch, and he saw a nasty scar on her left hip. She was making him curious about what just happened.

When movement from the corner of his eye had his head whipping around, there were her Zanpaku-to had fallen during that weird explosion of power sat a large white dog with a magenta crescent moon on its forehead. The way those golden eyes watched him, assessing, told him that this dog was more than it seemed. Carefully he picked up his unconscious subordinate and stood. His gaze was sweeping across both Ikkaku and Yumichika as they looked at his arms. Their faces were telling him what they were feeling.

"Say nothing about that light to anyone, understood. I do not want Kagome to be taken to the holding cells, or worse the Central Underground Prison," He said.

When he got the confirmation nod from them, he started running — calling out orders to withdraw and head back to Seireitei.

* * *

Shunsui and the other Captain's with their respective Lieutenants were all in the meeting room. It had taken longer than they had thought. And a few times they'd all sent out some replacement units to help the 11th Division in suppressing the Hollows that seemed oddly coordinated. And none of them wanted to have another issue as they had had with the Arrancar. Which after touching base with Hecumundo, they had said that they had not sent any Hollows to attack them. They were even offering to help if they found them hard to deal with.

As one, they all went stiff where they sat, eyes wide as a brilliant lilac light filtered through the windows — washing over them in a wave of purity that was both soothing and painful at the same time. Not once had any of them encountered something like this before. And it was clear once the light vanished as quickly as it appeared that it had come from the where the Hollows were being fought.

It had unsettled them all as they shared a look of worry. That was something that even the eldest in the room had not felt in a very long time.

* * *

She was running — fear, no terror, motivating her limbs as pain coursed through her body. Images of her friends on the battlefield, tired, close to dying, and she was helpless. Unable to do anything because all she was good at was firing a bow and arrow haphazardly, and detecting shards. That was the only reason 'he' kept her. Her friends, she felt tolerated her.

Ever since Kikyo had joined the troupe, she felt her place was threatened. Did they not need her anymore? Was she that useless? What did she have to offer, but a sub-par, copied Reiki, that belonged to Kikyo. Her eyes felt heavy as she continued to run. She would do what it took, any cost at all to help them. Save them. She was really important to anyone, was she?

"_Miko_, stop that nonsense. Wake up," a deep voice rumbled.

Shaking her head and continuing, she would destroy Naraku by herself. Or at least disable him. He hated her. Wanted her dead. She could hurt him. She was able to find the Jewel shards. Purify them. But so was Kikyo, she was useless.

"_Miko_, this is a dream. It was planted in you to instill fear. That is the past, wake up," the deep voice rumbled again.

It had her briefly pausing before a new wave of terror washed over her. She was lying now on the blood-soaked battlefield. There around her were the broken bodies of her friends, her adopted son. And all she could see was the condemning looks in InuYasha's golden gaze while Kikyo stood next to him a cold sneer on her face.

"You are pathetic. Your lack of actions killed them all. What a waste of space," InuYasha said.

The soft sniff from Kikyo as she lifted her hand as she spoke, "You are nothing but a copy of me. A future self that will end now. Because a soul cannot exist twice in one timeline, give me my life back."

Despair filled her as a dark laugh echoed in the depths of her mind, causing her body to shudder and shake and closing her eyes as she felt her soul, where it was housed in her body. It was brilliant white with silver lacing through it. Kikyo was right, and she should just give it back. Reaching with what was left of her life force, Kagome grasped it and started to pull it from her body — feeling as it condensed down into a small round shape. The further she pulled it out, the more it condensed and turned into a familiar-looking little jewel.

"_**Kagome!**_"

At the sound of her name, she paused, blinked her eyes, just to have pain exploded through the right side of her face. This was not right. Glancing down at the small Jewel she held, her gaze lifted to look at InuYasha and Kikyo. The latter who had returned to hell. The former had accepted her as she was before she made her wish. Her wish for the Jewel not to exist, thus she didn't exist in the Nigenkai... So, how was she back in the last battle?

* * *

Three long days they sat there watching her in the hospital bed of the 4th Division. Her heart rate was fluctuating to exceptionally fast to slowing to the point it almost stopped. There was no mistaking that Kagome was struggling to live. And as the heart monitor alarm went off, they watched as Kenpachi stood up, looming over the bed. His dark green eyes were boring into her.

Everyone gathered was shocked as he drew his hand back, bellowing her name, and smacked her face hard. This had a low woofing coming from the overly large white dog that was curled up at the end of Kagome's hospital bed. No one had been able to remove the damn animal, and he would snap and snarl at them. Only for them to find out from his mouth, acidic saliva would drip at the damn creatures whim.

When asked about it, Kenpachi, Ikkaku, and Yumichika said it appeared on the battlefield after the light vanished. None of them knew much about the light. And all that anyone could get from them was that they wanted Kagome to wake up. That and the fact that the three were overly protective of the tiny woman, more so than before.

Several people had speculated (well away from their hearing range) that it would be best if Kagome were transferred to another Division. Because the tiny woman had made an impression on almost everybody in the Gotei 13 in the eight months, she'd been active. Not to mention her six years at the Academy. She was easy to be around and get along with. A friendly smile, patience to listen to anyone's woes. And her unique talents in various areas. Kagome was a promising Shinigami. One that enhanced the people she was with based on needs.

And they had all been amazed at learning how she had corralled and straightened up the whole of the 11th Division. It was amazing. Of course, her temper let her fit right on in there after they'd seen her put a fellow shinigami into a small crater in the middle of the Seireitei for making a disparaging comment about her Squadmates. Which, of course, Kenpachi had pointed out that she didn't tolerate that towards those she saw as her own, and the disciplinary charges had been dismissed.

"Ow..."

The thoughts of all those gathered were cut off by the soft exclamation of pain. Drawing their gazes to the hospital, where they witnessed Kagome opened her blue eyes and look confusedly around the room. Before letting it settle on Kenpachi. Who now had Ikkaku and Yumichika standing beside him at the bed.

"Whu uf the shift mah fucles fah?" she said around a slightly swollen cheek as she glared up at the man she called Captain.

This had everyone in attendance, sweat dropping and laughing aloud at the absurdness of the whole situation. Letting them all know Kagome would eventually be okay.

"Because you wouldn't make your fucking mind up midget about living or dying. So, I figured I'd slap some sense into you," Kenpachi started with a small smirk on his face, as his singular green eyes narrowed and glinted.

This had everyone groaning aloud as Isane told them all to leave that they could visit and question her later.

_**TBC!**_


	16. Ch 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or it's characters, that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Bleach or it's characters, that right belongs to Tite Kubo.**

**Author's Note: I am not post the pairing until it is revealed in the story. ****So if you **_**do not**_ **like that, I politely ask you to**_**turn around**_ **and **_**leave now**__**.**_ **Because I don't see the point in you **_**wasting your time and mine**_**.**

* * *

She knew it was coming. Hell, to be honest, she was surprised that it had taken as long as it had for it to happen. Of course, the summons would come while she was out shopping alone. And she hadn't ignored it or tried to talk it off. So, as she stood at the end of the long room, eyes flickering up both lines of Captains, Kagome allowed a small smile to grace her lips.

"Is something funny, Higurashi?" Kensei growled at her.

This had her lifting an eyebrow as she let her blue eyes honing in on him. She was giving the big man all of her undivided attention.

"Yes," she stated simply.

This brought a soft murmur from the assembled Captains and their Lieutenants. The only ones who were missing where her Captain and Lieutenant. Though not for long. When the messenger appeared and told her that she was being summoned before the Gotei 13, Kagome knew what it was about. The battle two weeks ago. And the burst of light that had vaporized all the Hollows healed the wounds and fatigue of those on the battlefield as well as healed the hole in her middle where she had been speared. So, being the smart person she was, having learned from the best, Kagome had left her shopping basket with the Vender and told the man that a squad member would retrieve it. She had left a small note in it that the messenger hadn't noticed.

"There is nothing funny about this girl," Kensei snapped.

She didn't move her gaze from him as she smiled widely. She was flashing her teeth in a very predatory manner.

"Oh, I disagree with you, Captain Kensei of the 9th Division," she said in a sing-song voice.

"Then, Miss Higurashi, would you care to explain it to us?" Isane asked.

Softening her gaze as she looked at the 4th Division Captain. Kagome gave a small dip of her head.

"Of course," Kagome replied. "I am standing here before the gathered, and almost complete Gotei 13. Of which, only my Captain and Lieutenant are missing. Meaning I do not have to say anything. Because I am not represented appropriately, and if this was more serious, I'd be brought before the Central 46, held in the Central Prison as well. Meaning, this is a farce to browbeat and coerce me into being honest and giving up information by sheer intimidation. A huge no-no according to the laws and rules. Thus, I am not at fault, but each and every one of you are!"

The looks on the faces of the gathered officers had Kagome gloating internally. While partially glad, she had left her Zanpaku-to in the Division hall. She knew that Sesshomaru would be fucking livid at this. That was the last thing she needed. Especially after finding out that while she had been out, he had taken on the form of a large white dog, complete with a crescent moon and acid dripping from his fangs.

"You are well informed, Miss Higurashi, for someone who is not a seated member of the Division," Sui-Feng stated.

Blinking her eyes slowly as she let them travel the short distance from Isane to the 2nd Division Captain. Noting the cold, intelligent look in her eyes. Making Kagome smile wider.

"I may be a low man on the totem pole, Captain. But I do not like being thought of as ignorant or stupid," Kagome said, letting her voice drop a few octaves with her next words. "Especially because I am in the 11th Division."

The way she felt the Reiatsu spike off the woman didn't even faze Kagome. Her Captain had by far one of the three strongest Reiatsu in all of the Seireitei. And to prove her point, she lifted an eyebrow as if to say is that all you got to the woman — making her practically snarl.

"That is enough," Shinsui finally cut in. "You are right, Kagome. We are in the wrong. But we did not want to intimidate you or coerce information out of you by force. Getting ahold of you to talk is hard to since you awoke has been difficult. And you well know it."

Giving a light laugh, Kagome looked at the Captain Commander and dipped her head respectfully to him. Internally she had been keeping track of time. And since she had left her basket in the market, it had been almost forty minutes. Her absence should have been noted. And the unlucky bastard sent to find her whereabouts would have retrieved it and gone back to the compound.

"Captain Commander, I would suggest you ask your questions. Choosing your words carefully. Because, as of right about now…" Kagome said just to feel her Captain's Reiatsu spike and compress down almost painfully around her. "My Captain knows I am missing. Also, I left my Zanpaku-to in his office."

The stunned look on everyone's face at her words and the feel of the massive spiritual pressure let her know that they were reassessing her. Though the look on Captain Hitsugaya's face was utter amusement. The man had seen what she was capable of. As well as Shunsui and Nanao.

"I see. You've been expecting something like this, huh." Shinsui more said, then asked.

A small nod of her head was the only answer as she glanced towards the window.

"Let me make it easy on all of you," She said. "I will submit to questioning in the normal manner under seals and with a witness. My Captain and Lieutenant by default will be there. I request that the Captains of the sixth and tenth squad be in attendance as well as yourself, Captain Commander. And one other of your choosing for the interrogation. There is nothing I consciously want to hide, or have reason to hide about the incident that occurred two weeks and four days ago now. Is this okay with you?"

She held her ground, watching as shock, rage, anger, and awe washed over the collective faces of those gathered. The smile on Shinsui's face told her that he was proud of her. Kagome knew that he and Nanao knew she had read the Captain's handbook, meaning she helped her Captain with the reports she periodically brought in as well as her Lieutenant since neither was willing to actually do their damn jobs.

"What right do you have to make a request like that?" Mayuri snapped at her.

She didn't even bother to look at the man, who frankly gave her the fucking creeps. The door to the room burst open, spilling the combined angry Reiatsu of her Captain and Lieutenant. To whom she turned and looked at. She was smiling as she noted that her Zanpaku-to was being held in a cloth by her Captain. Just to have him stomp over to her and shoved it at her while it rattled angrily in its sheath.

"Oh, stop having a tantrum," she said in a blase tone of voice.

She noticed the odd looks her comment got as she unwrapped her Zanpaku-to while the shaking got more violent. Making her roll her eyes at the damn thing.

"It has been like that for an hour. I do believe White Fang is upset with you this time, Kag-o," Ikkaku said, shaking his head.

The silence that followed the statement had Kagome laughing as she felt the aura of almost every Captain and Lieutenant present become confused.

"I don't care if he has a prissy little tantrum. I want to know what the fuck possessed you to come here without my permission. Knowing full well what was probably wanted of you!?" Kenpachi yelled.

This had Kagome throwing her head back and laughing loudly as she looked up at her Captain.

"Because you cannot hide me forever, Captain. And I am a member of the 11th Division. If I cannot handle myself with something like this, let alone on the battlefield, do I deserve to be under your shitty command, Captain Voyeur?" she snapped back.

The way people took in a sharp intake of breath, tension rose, while Ikkaku just laughed at her. This was par for the course with her and her whole squad.

"Tch! Midget, you need to show some respect," Kenpachi said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Sure… when you earn it, Daddy-dearest!" she sang back at him, batting her eyes mockingly.

The way he jerked and flushed had several laughs of both humor and horror coming from those gathered. Turning, she looked back at the Captain Commander.

"Whenever is fine. I gave my terms," Kagome said. "And it is fair considering how many rules were broken summoning me here without my Captain and Lieutenant."

The dual deep grunts from the two now behind her, Kagome watched as she was given a nod. Not waiting, she dismissed herself and flounced out of the room. She was feeling the shock in the aurae of everyone. Her rudeness was usually punishable, but she figured they were going to be getting an earful from her still furious Captain and Lieutenant.

She paused for a second as she saw Yumichika leaning against the wall looking at her. A frown on his face, though his eyes betrayed him and were dancing in amusement while he shook his head at her. Giving a blindingly sweet smile, Kagome pranced past him and down the hall and not wanting to be anywhere nearby as their Captain attempted to chew and spit out the rest of his fellow Captains.

_**TBC!**_


	17. Ch 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or it's characters, that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own Bleach or it's characters, that right belongs to Tite Kubo.**

**Author's Note: This chapter is meant to change the flow of the story. Introducing more mystery about Kagome Higurashi. And, I repeat myself, I am not posting the pairing until it is revealed in the story. ** **So if you **_**do not**_ **like that, I politely ask you to**_**turn around**_ **and **_**leave now**__**.**_ **Because I don't see the point in you **_**wasting your time and mine**_**.**

* * *

Shinsui stood there with Nano as they watched the seals and wards be placed on Kagome. To his left was Kagome's Captain and Lieutenant. And to his right was Byakuya and Hitsugaya and their respective Lieutenants. The last Captain to enter the room had been at Kenpachi's request after everything Kagome had agreed to had been explained after he had spent himself threatening everyone present at that meeting, Isane and her Lieutenant. It had been a bit of a surprise, but a rational and logical choice. One he, himself, would have made.

As the Inquisitors finished and stepped back from Kagome, who just looked ahead, Shinsui shot a quick to Kenpachi and saw that in a piece of cloth was Kagome's Zanpaku-to. There was a lot about the girl that had been strange from the moment a member of the fourth Squad had noticed her. The fact that she was healing people in the Rukongai and didn't take crap from those who thought to muscle in and use her gifts for personal gain. Then there were all the rumors and reports from her classmates and teachers in the Academy.

He knew about secrets, what it meant to keep them, as well as the fact the problems they could cause. In honesty, he didn't think that Kagome was dangerous, but back in November, when that brilliant light covered all of the Rukongai and Seretei, it had been soothing and painful to them. When he got the nod from the lead Inquisitor, Shinsui gave a small nod of his head go begin, making sure to keep an eye on Kenpachi, so the man didn't lose his cool.

Shinsui had at length talked to Kenpachi and Ikkaku yesterday about Kagome. He knew enough about the young woman to know she didn't lie, ever. And he had confirmed it with Kenpachi and Ikkaku. A part of him hoped it would make this whole process go quicker.

* * *

In seconds a soft hum filled the room as the seals and wards were activated. Five of the six white-robed and hooded people spreading out to stand in a pentagram shape, as the last stood before Kagome. They knew their job, knew which questions were requested to ask by the Captain Commander. But they had been given a few more by the Central 46, the people they officially worked for. And it had them on edge with five Captains and Lieutenants in the room with them. Their orders had been very specific, to get answers no matter what from the girl, for reasons that were explained to them.

"Give your name and squad."

"My name is Higurashi, Kagome. I am in Squad Eleven."

"What is your Rank in Squad Eleven?"

"I am unseated."

"Why is that?"

"I didn't want to be ranked."

There was a soft snort from outside the interrogation area. None of them had to look to know it was the girl's Captain. He was the one that had them all on edge — each aware of how protective he was of her, as well as all of Squad Eleven.

"How old are you, Higurashi?"

"I believe I am twenty-six."

The answer was exact. And they all knew Kagome hadn't been in Soul Society for more than a decade. But as the ropes never changed color to indicate an attempt to lie, they figured it was an estimate based on her appearance.

"Your Zanpaku-to, White Fang, is Kido based?"

"Yes."

"While you were in school, it was revealed that your Zanpaku-to had a second release form?"

"Yes."

"Is it Kido based."

"No."

Again they watched as the white ropes stayed white. Each person in the interrogation room was listening carefully and filing away the information. There had been reports of it while she had been in school and the level of destruction the one time it was revealed had done to the classroom. While two of the five Captains and one Lieutenant kept their faces blank.

"Tell me about the spirit that inhabits you, Zanpaku-to."

"He is a stuffy, arrogant bastard, who is protective of what he sees as his."

The answer was blunt, and it gave a clue about this bond that had been heard mentioned through rumors.

"Do you communicate with him often?"

"Yes."

"Do you do this through meditation."

"Sometimes."

"How else would you communicate with your Zanpaku-to?"

They all saw the shift in her demeanor.

"He talks directly into my head. No matter where we are at."

This was a bit concerning. Last time they had a Zanpaku-to who did something similar to this, it caused a lot of problems. An overly sentient Zanpaku-to that could materialize and could control others was problematic. Its owner had gone power crazy and had to have been sealed away.

"Have you been to your Zanpaku-to's inner world? If so, describe it to us."

"Yes. It is an open field with soft winds and flowers. He likes his peace."

It was time to shift the topic to the more pressing one. The one that had caused concern.

"Two and a half months ago, you and your Squad were sent to the front lines to fight Hollows."

"Yes."

"While you were on the field, you were attacked and hurt?"

"Yes."

"Do you recall the events that happened before you were hurt?"

"Yes."

"Explain them to us."

The room was silent as all eyes watched Kagome sitting there in the chair. The unfocus look in her eyes as her lips turned down as she began to recall the events.

"I was fighting beside my third seat when a powerful Hollow Reiatsu appeared. And I did a quick check of the battlefield after finishing killing the Hollow I was fighting. There, coming towards us, was an abnormally large Hollow rushing towards us, it Reiatsu building for an attack. Not thinking, I pushed Yumichika out of the way and felt pain explode from my abdomen and screamed as I got a good look at the Hollow. Then my world went black, and I don't recall anything until I woke in Squad Fours medical rooms."

They had all read the reports and had it memorized. Kagome hadn't deviated from what she had said initially. Yet the ropes were vibrating, indicating that something was being held back.

"Higurashi, do you recall a brilliant Lilac light washing over the battlefield before you passed out?"

"No."

"Do you recall what that Hollow looked like?"

"Yes."

"Describe it for us."

Again they all watched as Kagome recalled what was asked. But it was evident as her skin began to pale, and a faint sheen of sweat appeared on her brow; it was distressing her. But the compulsion of the wards and seals would do their job and force her to talk about it.

"The Hollow looked humanoid in shape at first, but from its back.. its back... there were legs... many legs... like-like-like... a spider. Its hollow mask was that of a... of a baboons head, yet it... Its hair was long, wild... white."

The fact she was struggling as she spoke. Her distress causing tears to fall from Kagomes eyes as her body visibly shook as her pupils fully dilated. There was no mistaking that Kagome was exhibiting signs of fear. Something was off.

"Was there something familiar to you about this Hollow?"

The rapid shallow breathing as they all watched Kagome licked her lips. There had been a few cases where a shinigami ran across a Hollow that directly correlated to their former human life.

"Answer the question, Higurashi."

The sound of rattling filled the room, drawing the Head Inquisitor's attention from Kagome to Kenpachi, who was holding up the Zanpaku-to that belonged to the girl. There was no mistaking the killing aura rolling off it.

Tension filled the room as a gasp came from Captain Isane. Her dark eyes narrowed as they all looked back at Kagome. Who had blood seeping from her ears, eyes, and nose? Her body was violently convulsing. Her breathing was rapid, shallow.

"You will cease this interrogation now. We have the answers that were needed, there is no need to continue to push Kagome, or you will kill her," Isane stated.

All eyes turned to the Captain Commander, who nodded his head. In seconds the seals and wards were removed. They were leaving the poor woman to slump and shake in her chair.

* * *

He wasted no time moving forward and tearing the bindings that held her. The moment she was free, Kenpachi scooped her up and placed her angry Zanpaku-to on her body. There was no mistaking the oppressive killing aura that began to radiate from it when they asked about the Hollow. But the fact that Kagome didn't remember the Lilac light, let alone it came from her, was all that mattered.

Turning, he shot a pointed glare at Isane who had moved toward him and walked from the room. He knew the woman would follow him wherever he went. And right now, that was back to the barracks of his Squad. The only thing keeping him from attacking the Inquisitors or heading to Central 46 to kill the new bastards that had been replaced after Aizen's debacle was his subordinate in his arms.

* * *

It had been almost a week since the interrogation, and Kagome was still unconscious on a pallet that he had Ikkaku put in his office so he could watch Kagome. He was bored out of his mind, but couldn't bring himself to walk away from her while she was like this. Kenpachi rested his chin in his hand as he leaned over his desk. In the last few days, he had watched her toss and turn, cry out in pain and fear. It was apparent that those questions had triggered nightmares in her.

And her being like this was affecting the rest of his Squad. Then again, they pretty much blocked anyone but a Captain or Lieutenant coming to visit her after one of the other squad members, Squad Five, if he recalled, mentioning that it might be best if Kagome was transferred to another squad. He hadn't been there, but the beat down that one had him leaving his office to investigate.

The result was a lecture and a whole bunch of paperwork, but so worth it because now that topic was taboo if a Squad Eleven member was anywhere nearby when it was stated. And he had made it clear to the Captain Commander, he'd not transfer her and that Kagome wouldn't leave. Explaining that if it were forced, they'd get to deal with her temper. Surprisingly the midget Captain of the 10th Squad had backed him up. Giving a detailed report of what she was like when in a good mood and not afraid to throw a knife at her Captain to keep him from her Kitchen.

Any other Squad wouldn't tolerate her actions. She was in his, Kenpachi's Squad, and that was where she would stay. Now he just wished she wake up because her Zanpaku-to's was rather annoying. He was having seen it switch to the large white dog. Another thing he wouldn't ever tell a damn person, not after that whole incident with everyone's Zanpaku-to coming alive and defying their owners.

Though, Kenpachi did agree with the Captain Commander. After Kagome woke up and was well enough, she would be sent on assignment to Karakura Town. Getting her away from Seretei and the Central 46, who were demanding that they get to interrogate her further about that Hollow and her reaction to it. They were claiming something as absurd as Kagome having all her previous life's memories.

* * *

She felt trapped, smothered, and though she knew she was not alone. A presence, familiar was always by her side, Kagome couldn't help the fear that kept her trapped. Why? How? These were the two predominant questions that plagued her mind. And dammit, she wanted answers.

"_You are lost, confused, child of man._"

Instinctively she went on alert. This voice, she knew it. She had spoken to this person before.

"_Yes, you have, child of man. It has been almost nine years now._"

She was sure if she were awake, she would be smiling darkly. Slowly she saw the blackness that had been trapping her start to fade to gray and white. There before her was an image she knew all too well. And Kagome gave a small bow.

"_It is not necessary for you to bow, Shikon Miko._"

Saying nothing, Kagome righted herself and stared at the God, Buddha, before her and waited patiently. There had to be a damned good reason he was showing himself to her now.

"_There is. I will answer the questions that are plaguing you. Keeping you unconscious, Shikon Miko._"

Immediately she was skeptical. Because the last time they talked, Buddha had given her another chance to have a life. Told her that she would have an opportunity. Implied, Kagome wouldn't be alone. But now, she had a Hollow that looked like a mishmash of two demons from her former life haunting her.

"_You are correct; they are fused._"

Still saying nothing, Kagome just stared at the God.

"_You have come far, little one, and you are much stronger physically than you were. It was a surprise to me and my brethren that you had chosen the route you did. Especially after you used your Reiki to heal those in the Rukongai._"

She was staying impassive when she wanted to scream and rant. Kagome filed away the knowledge that the other Gods were watching her as well. This was not a good thing. Never good when the Gods took an interest in you. Her life being messed up because of them was proof.

"_That is a bit of a harsh assessment. But you are correct; when we do mettle in the affairs of mortals, things often get a little out of hand._"

The jovial tone belied the seriousness of what was said. And all Kagome could do was shift her astral self to cross her arms over her chest and continue to stare.

"_How and why you fought that Hollow. The two beings that compromise the Hollow are very well aware of their past life, unlike other Hollows that intentionally forget and thus crave souls to survive. They met, fought. Then at some point, while they were in a battle for dominance, they fused, creating what you saw._"

This made sense for one question. But Kagome wanted to hear why.

"_Because power calls to power. You and the Jewel are one entity. So, there will be those that always will seek it out. It is why I left you with your memories, Shikon Miko. As well as all your powers, because you are outside the circle of reincarnation._"

Kagome felt shocked as her body froze up. There was no mistaking what Buddha had just told her. That was the knowledge that was important but dangerous. She knew while searching that the Jewel could with one wish (the wrong type) wipe out the existence of all she knew. That the Gods didn't like the damn thing, Kaguya was proof of that. Stupid Moon Goddess was an insane woman.

"_You must return now, Shikon Miko. Many are worried about you. And as to why you couldn't answer, the Jewel protected you and put too much strain on you. Those who cast those wards and seals had used them to try and access your memories. Be careful who you trust from now on in the Seireitei. Especially the council of 46._"

With that said, Kagome watched as Buddha vanished, and a calm washed over her. Then she had that familiar floating sensation as her subconscious began to merge with her conscious mind. It was time to wake up.

* * *

When she opened her eyes, Kagome had to orient herself. And when she did, Kagome felt the heat rushing to her face. Because she was being held up by her Captain and had a spoon with what tasted like water held to her lips. And it was almost comical how relieved he looked at seeing her looking at him.

"Good, you are awake. Drink your own damn water, woman. I am tired of babysitting your ass."

Kagome smiled up at her Captain as she felt the tic appear at the corner of her left eye. Yeah, she was back, and she was sure there was a lot to catch up on.

_**TBC!**_


End file.
